A Wanted Desire
by LittleDesiredCullen
Summary: When the Cullen's adopted a troubled little girl who suffered abuse and loss. her life takes a dramatic turn, can the Cullen's help show her what it's like to be loved again? *warning: child abuse*
1. Prologue

**Hello! Please give this story a chance, I've wanted to write this story for a while. If you like it, reviews are always welcome!**

**PS: like most Twihards say, I don't own Twilight. Only my characters and plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tick,tick,tick...

Came the clock in the grade one classroom of the elementary school in Keizer, Oregon, USA. It was 30 minutes before 3:00 o'clock, with what short time they had left, the teacher decide a bit of free time would be a pleasant way to end the day. While the children were playing, joyfully waiting to go home. A shy little girl: Desiree Forster. Sitting all on her lonesome on the other side of the classroom, away from the loud raucous of the other children. The young girl played ambitiously with the play-blocks, planing on building a kingdom. Where she was queen, with bright colors and with a crisp blue sky, no storms to be seen, no worries to be told, a place where she could find peace away from her disconsolate reality.

Every minute or so the child would stare up at the clock with anxious eyes, something that the children and teacher noticed her do everyday around this time. The children never thought anything of it, they were to young to understand. But Mrs. Brillinger often wondered about Desiree, she worried about the girl. She was so thin, and often came to school with no lunch. And on some occasions she had bruises. When she questioned the bruises, the child would shy away. Saying she fell, Mrs. Brillinger didn't believe, but didn't pressure her into the truth. The teacher often worried what went on at home.

The little girl was so caught up with her building she forgot it was almost time to go home,when heard her teacher spoke up to the class," Okay guys! I think we should all start cleaning up, and get ready to go home. Our helping buddies should be here any minute, so lets get tiding up!"

Desiree sighed sadly as she watch all the other children clean up, if only she could have just a few more minutes, not to finish her castle, but stay at school, she didn't think of school as just education, she thought of it as an opportunity to get away from her abusive life at home.

Desiree was so into her thoughts she didn't notice the red-headed girl- Ally fisher, sauntered towards her, grinning meanly. Ally was not a nice girl, specially to Desiree. She thought she was weird, and she like to tell her that. Desiree flinched when Ally came to a rough halt in front of her, towering over her.

"You gotta clean up!" Snapped Ally. Desiree stayed silent, she knew that it was best to ignore her and her mean words.

Ally's face turned red in anger, before it lit up, with a nasty idea, "Here let me help you!" Very lightly with her red Marie-Jane, she kicked over Desiree's castle. Ally tipped her noise in the air proudly and pranced away. Desiree sighed quietly, she was use to her mean ways now, and knew best not to tattle. Desiree quietly began to clean her torn down castle and put the blocks away, this would be the last time today she would get to play, her father would never allow it. When she finished she went to her cubby and put on her thin raged jacket and old torn shoes, ignoring the nasty looks of the children and silently went to wait at the door for the bus helpers to come.

When they came they put the children into groups according to what bus they were on, all the children were to hold hands as a safety precaution, but when she went to take the hand of the girl next to her, one of Ally's best friends. She pulled it back in disgust, "Get your hand away from me,weirdo!" cried the blond girl. With that said the eighth grader offered her hand to the young girl, and lead the children to their right bus, Desiree climbed up onto the bus and settled on the front seat away from the nasty kids that teased her, she always wondered way they didn't like her, she put the thought aside.

Desiree sank into her seat and sighed in exhaustion and laid her head against the window, what a day this was for her. She heard the children around talk and discuss happily about their after school plans, like things they were doing with parents, siblings, and friends. Desiree chest tightened in jealous. , she wished her life was like the others, like having a healthy hot meal every day, a warm bed to sleep in, with a bedtime story and a kiss goodnight, and toy,games and books. But most of all she wanted was for the pain and fear to stop, no more hitting and curl words that sounded like gunshots, and for someone to love and protect her and be there when she needed them. That all Desiree ever wanted, more then any toy imaginable. Was that so hard to ask for? Love. That's all she wanted.

How could someone be so mean and heartless to such a, sweet innocent child? Desiree's life wasn't like this before, at least then she had one person that loved her unconditionally, her mother. Tears prickled in her soft blue eyes at the thought of her mother, she missed her deeply, its been seven months since her mother's death, she still couldn't get over that her mother was _gone. _She _needed_ her. Like life her mother passed away from a terminal illness. Desiree's father blamed her for his girlfriends death, it didn't matter how many times his daughter pleaded to him she didn't kill her, he still didn't seem to be convened, he still blamed Desiree for even being born. The young girl's chest tightened at the memory, it hurt to think about, but she couldn't stop the horrendous reminiscence of her mothers death...

_The Sun began to raise over the quiet neighborhood, there was a thick eerie fog lacing the foreground, all was quiet. Except the shallow breathing of a weak set of lungs. Desiree's mother: Amanda._

_Amanda was diagnosed with H1N1 or formally called the Swine Flu for the past three months. But she didn't know that. In the beginning Amanda thought of it as a common flu. As the weeks wore on, the flu didn't seem to get any better, but worse. To the point were she couldn't stop vomiting. And get so weak she could hardly walk. She noted it to her boyfriend, Dan, but as abusive and heartless as he was. He didn't care, and told her she couldn't go to the hospital to get flu check out, it was far to much money. Considering the how expensive health care cost in the United States. So she stayed home and watch as the deadly flu swiftly drained her life away..._

_As the nights sky grew light, indicating a new day. Desiree got up from the old, thin mattress she slept on. And very quietly walked down the hall to her mother bedroom. Ever since Amanda got sick, Desiree was always their to help her. When she was not used to clean, or used as Dane's personal punching bag. Desiree crept up to her mothers bed, where she was laying weak, panting low, shallow breath's. With a thin layer of sweat on her pale forehead. _

" _Good morning mommy" Desiree softly said to her sick mother. Amanda turned her head slowly to her daughter, Desiree's eyes widened at the sight of her mother. _

_her skin was a sick pale white, Amanda's eyes were shallow with dark rings under them._

_She looked extremely feeble and lifeless. As if she would fade away at any given point. _

" _Hello darling" Amanda said in thick hoarse voice." Mommy? Are you okay, you more sick then yesterday" her daughter ask in worry. _

_Amanda tried to smile reassuringly, but with her weakness. It look pained. " I'm just fine, Ming, don't worry" Amanda cooed to her daughter using her beloved nickname to her , Desiree studied her mother face closely, she could tell her mother wasn't okay. Her face was so thin, Desiree could practically see the lie . _

" _You don't look okay" Desiree pressed, Desiree was a very intelligent for the age of five._

_Amanda eyes widened in surprise, she then frowned in thought. ' does she know I'm dieing? ' Amanda knew for certain she was dieing, but how was going to tell her five year old daughter that? Amanda sensed she wasn't going to make it much longer, it could be any day now. Maybe. Maybe even today. _

_The dieing mother then went into thought._

_how was going to tell Desiree? _

_Who was going to take care of her? _

_How was she going to tell Dan? _

_Of course her boyfriend wouldn't believe her, he'd slap her across the face and say she'd lied and and was being stupid for thinking that. She noticed, when she had Desiree, Dan became more hostile towards her. He always was abusive . But for some sickened reason she still loved him. One thing Dan told her was that he didn't want children, Amanda was shock with the news. So she agreed, she didn't want lose him. When Amanda found out she was pregnant, her boyfriend completely lost his nerves and bet her, luckily he didn't hurt the baby. He demanded she get an abortion. She explained she was to far along into her pregnancy to do it. So he threatened to leave, she begged him to stay. He did, but cautioned her that he wasn't having anything to do the baby and won't help. Amanda agreed pleadingly, and he stayed. But only making her and Desiree's life a living hell. With every chance Dan got he hit Desiree, in his hatred. _

_Amanda shock her head at the horrible memory, she then went back to her original thought of where Desiree would go after she was gone. Amanda knew that she had no living relatives on her side of the family. Her mother and father both died of cancer just a few months before Desiree was born, it made her sad that they wouldn't be there for that, they loved the idea of becoming grandparents. Dan's parents on the other hand weren't even qualified to even become parents, let alone grandparents. Dan's father was in prison and his mother was at a mental hospital for her drug and alcohol problem. Amanda started running out of ideas. She shuddered mentally at the thought of leaving her beloved daughter in the hands of her abusive boyfriend, she had no other course._

_When Amanda finally got out of her thoughts, she found Desiree sitting beside her, watching her in concern. The back of Amanda's eyes burn with emotion, but no tears fell. She was to dehydrated to produce them. Desiree's mother pulled her daughter into an weak embrace, running a gentile hand through her thick brown hair, Trying her best not to cry. _

" _you know I'll love you forever right?" Amanda told her daughter tearfully. Desiree nodded against her shoulder, " I will love you forever and ever too, mommy...even more then daddy does" she whispered._

_Amanda became more emotional with her daughter parting words, she toke a deep breath. " Desiree honey, I have something very important to tell you ,okay?" Amanda asked. She waited until Desiree's eyes meet her's, Desiree watched her curiously, on what she was going to say. _

" _Do you know what heaven is?'" Desiree nodded her head, " uh-huh, it's a place where good people when they die . And they turn into angel, like grandpa and grandma." Her mother smiled and nodded in approval." Yes sweetie, you absolutely right" Desiree smiled proudly._

"_well sweetheart, mommy's going to heaven too" her mother told her gently, Desiree's smile faded away._

"_What! Why! No mommy you can't. No!" Desiree cried in panic, her blue eyes filling with tears and pain. Amanda gently hushed her and told her softly that everything was go to be okay. Desiree shock her head firmly " No... you can't die... you can't" the little girl sobbed sadly against her mother, Amanda rubbed her small back soothingly._

" _Shh. I know sweetie, bur I am" Amanda said softly. Desiree look up at her mother " but-but why-y?" she stuttered sadly._

" _I'm sick, honey" she told her lightly. Desiree still continued to cry, while her mother calmed her. " I'll miss you'" the little girl whimpered._

" _I will too baby, I will too," Amanda cooed softly " Forever and always" after a few minutes of silence Amanda found her daughter asleep, cuddled beside her, with her tiny fist clinching at her shirt. Amanda sighed, and lend down and kissed her forehead, letting her lips linger there for a few moments, before she pulled back. " I love you" Amanda whispered. Then with the last of the strength she had, she laid down. Holding her daughter for the last time. Amanda fell into a deep never ending slumber, she never regained conscious..._

"Desiree?" The bus driver said. Making the little girl gasp and jump in surprise, she was so into her thoughts she hardly heard her name called. Desiree got up quickly and and almost ran off the bus not wanting the anger the driver.

It took her a few moments to register where she was. That familiar worry and fear returned, making her tummy hurt. She numbly walked home. When her house came into view, she relaxed a bit. No car, meaning her father wasn't home. She climbed the short steps into her house, as soon as she opened the door, she was greeted by the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Desiree wrinkled her noise, but ignored it as she slipped off her shoes and jacket. She looked around the living room and kitchen, it was a complete mess. Beer bottles, garbage all over and an over flow of cigarettes buts in the ash dray. Followed by the stack of dirty dishes in the sink.

Desiree sighed, knowing she had to clean up before her father got home, or her father would be ferocious. She quickly began cleaning the house as fast she could, to the best of her ability Desiree panted tiredly as she finished, she felt like she ran a marathon. At least the house was clean, one thing she didn't have to worry about when her father got home.

SLAM!

Desiree flinched and turned around to meet her fathers angry scowl.

" What the fuck are you doing!?"Her father yelled, marching towards her. A dangerous look on his face.

Desiree Cringed away from her fathers mean words. He towered over her, much like what Ally did, but much worse. She looked up at her father fearfully, he raised his hand and slapped her face, making her fall .

Desiree whimpered as she felt the painful sting, before she could do anything. Her fathers hand griped the front of her shirt and pulled her towards him roughly. "Now let me ask you again" Dan said in a low and slow maddened voice, Desiree turned her head and shut her eyes shut in fright.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled again, shaking her forcefully. "Cleaning" Desiree peeped cowardly, to scared to meeting her fathers eyes " Look at me when you talk" he snapped.

"I was-s cleaning" Desiree repeated, looking at him scared. Dan looked around the room roughly, then turned back to her. "You this cleaning!?" He screeched. Desiree nodded weakly. "You dumb piece of shit!" he said and hit her again.

" Daddy please!" The child cried pleadingly. " Daddy my ass" Her father Growled. He grabbing her arm roughly and yanked her up. And threw her against the wall like an old rag doll. Desiree cried in agony. As she felt the throbbing pain in her shoulder and head.

"Get up!" Dan ordered, storming towards the limp, injured child. Desiree tried to move, only to cause her more pain. "I said. Get. The fuck. Up!" Dan screamed, as he kicked her forcefully in the ribs.

"Ple-eas-ee!" Desiree sobbed. Her father clenched his teeth, and grabbed her brown locks and pulled her upright painfully. "You worthless piece of shit!" He snarled in her face, Desiree sobbed harder at his curial words.

"You were the reason your mothers dead! You killed her! Are you happy? Huh? Are you!?" Dan roared, blaming her daughter for his girlfriends death once again. Desiree let out a high-pitched wail of despair.

"I didn't!" She cried innocently. "Yes you did!,"Her father snapped back. "I can't believe she loved someone so retarded and worthless like you! You mistaken excuse for a daughter"

That was Desiree last straw, a powerful wave of energy hit her. She let out a high-pitched. Ear-piercing screech. So piercing, her father let go of her hair, and loud enough that the neighbors heard. she fell to ground and her hands covered her ears. Desiree screamed and screamed, never stopping. Not even when her father stopped hitting. Her mind grew fuzzy from the lack of air, Desiree's screams died down. As she fainted into darkness...


	2. Making Decisions

**Hello! I'm so sorry i took so long to update. school :P. But I would love to say a huge thanks to all you lovely people who Reviewed, Followed, faved.**

**It means the world to me! With that said... here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The last bell of the day chimed, as the high school students filled the empty corridors, of Oakridge, Oregon high school.

Edward Cullen patiently gathered his history textbook and binder, not in a huge hurry to leave like the other students. Or in other reasons, keeping him and his family's dark secret safe, from the prying eyes of the mortal students. Edward said a polite goodbye to his teacher, and left the classroom into, the less cluttered hallway. He walked pleasantly down the hall to his locker, ignoring the looks and thoughts of the lingering students. As Edward put away his school props, he could hear the familiar thoughts of shopping and clothes, however their was a slight wariness to her thoughts. As if she was hiding something.

Edward closed his locker just as his pixy sister came skipping up towards him. "Hey Eddie!" Alice sang happily. Edward cringed at the annoying nickname his siblings used, he quickly looked around. hoping no one heard, thankfully it was just the two of them.

"Why are you so happy?" Edward asked rhetorically, reading her thoughts. "I had the most jubilant vision of our entire existence" Alice explained elatedly, bouncing in her Alice-like way.

Edward tried reading her mind of her latest vision, but she was blocking them, Edward pressed his lips together in frustration. He hated it when his family blocked their thoughts, especially Alice.

"You'll see." Alice said patiently, foreseeing his question. "Must you always be so vexatious?" Edward asked. Alice only grinned and shrugged, as they walked up to the front doors of the school, to meet with their other sibling.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, were waiting by Emmett's jeep and Edwards Volvo, in the empty parking-lot. Rosalie taped her foot impatiently and then sighed dramatically, when she spotted the two. "About god dam time!" She snapped.

"Yeah! We were about to ditch you guys!" Emmett agreed along with his mate. "Well don't blame me. Alice wouldn't stop blabbering about some vision" Edward criticized. As he walked up to his siblings

"And it's a good one too" Alice defended, prancing up to her mate Jasper, and perk him on the lips. "So help me god if it's about-" Rosalie began her rant. Alice beat her to chase. "No it's not about that. You'll all acknowledge me later. Trust me." Alice said reassuringly, feeling a little hurt that no one believed in her vision.

But true to her vision, it would change the way of their existence forever. each and everyone of the Cullen's would be both emotionally and physically effected in their decision. In a good way of course. Jasper felt his wife's saddened emotions and sent a loving, supportive waves towards her, showing his support. Alice sighed blissfully and leaned into Jasper's loving arms, that just what she needed.

Alice then perked up at a vision, her parents would be home in twenty minutes "Come on guy's, we gotta go!" Alice's voice broke the silents, as she tugging on Jasper's arm. "About time." Rosalie muttered.

The Cullen 'kids', all loaded into the two vehicles, and made there way to the exquisitely built manor. Elegantly built by their passionate, loving mother. Esme. Located on just the outskirts of the small town, nested perfectly in the forest. Alice flew out of the car with extreme acceleration and into the house, before Edward could even put the car into 'park'. Edward sighed in annoyance as he shut the car off, and walked into the house with the rest of his siblings. They found Alice bouncing vigorously in her seat at the large ten seated dinning room table, they found that they didn't really have a propose for it. Since they didn't eat, yet another human prop. Although they did use the room for important conferences, much like this one was going to be.

Alice beamed like a child. "Guy's come sit. Mom and Dad will be here any minute" Alice advised them knowingly. The rest of the Cullen's followed in suit, filling in the rest of the seats. Except the five remaining spots, the seat at the head of the table for their compassionate, gentle coven leader: Carlisle, but they thought of him as their father. And the spot beside him were his mate, Esme. The last three were for human guest. Alice still continued to bounce. Starting to irritate the others, beside Jasper.

Emmett's face light up with a funny way to lighten the mood. "Oh no! Looks like Alice got into the Pixy-Sties again" Emmett joked with a grin, thinking she acted like the little girls off of 'Toddlers and Tiaras' when they had to much sugar. Edward snorted with laughter. Even Rosalie was grinning, she normally never found any of Emmett's stupid jokes amusing. Alice stuck out her tongue out at her siblings, Jasper took her hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

"At least Jazz loves me" Alice said, as the two exchanged a loving glance.

The sound of a car pulled off the highway and onto the Cullen's long forested driveway, do to their enchanted hearing.

"Oh! There here!" Alice cried and flew out of her seat to greet her parents, Edward immediately tried to his parents thoughts as soon there minds came into his hearing range. yet the same with Alice, they were blocking theirs as well. As if they knew about the vision, making Edward grinned his teeth.

Just as Carlisle came through the door, he was invaded by one of Alice's famous hugs, Alice withdraw ed to face him, giving him a knowing look.

"I assume you already know?" Carlisle asked Alice needlessly. Alice smile "Yup! Were all in the dinning room. Set and ready" Carlisle nodded and smiled "Thank you, Alice." Alice smiled back, then added, "I vote yes" as she foreseen the final votes. Again Carlisle nodded in thanks, Alice grinned, kissing both their cheeks, Before she went zipping back to the table.

Esme smiled in amusement, then it faded. She looked up at Carlisle worried. he smiled at her reassuring and leaned in and whispered into her ear."Don't worry _more_, we know best not to rebel against Alice's visions" Esme nodded her head a little, still she felt unsure about Alice's visions sometimes, even knowing her for over 50 years. Sometimes Alice's perception could be false, depending on their decision.

Carlisle took an unnecessary breath, and gently took Esme by the hand, leading themselves towards the dinning room. There was a silents when Carlisle and Emse entered the room. All eyes landed on them, both curious and suspicious, even a hint of annoyance. Both on Edward and Rosalie's part. The two took their normal seats, Carlisle obtained a few seconds, to try to think up on a way to begin on his topic. It only took the hint of a second of Carlisle's thoughts, for Edward to understand the secret proposal his parents and sister were planning. Leaving Edward in a dangerous ferocious.

"You have to be delusive enough to think of such an perilous, idiotic idea!" Edward convulsed with rage. "A human _child!" _

The teens, not including Alice and Edward stared in shock. Carlisle opened his mouth to explain, Edward interrupted. "Do you not know the consequences of this?" he demanded "Think of what the Volturi will overtake if they discover that a human knows about our existence."

Everyone knew the results if a human found out that they were vampire, it was one of many laws they must obey. Keep their entity hidden from humans, if one found out. It meant serous consequences. "You know the outcome. They either sentence the child, or it becomes a _soulless_._ Monster._" Edward said. Sneering the two words. Everyone flinched.

"And what about Jasper? What if he can't control his thirst? He could _kill_ her if were not careful. Well all be in denial. Besides there's thousands upon millions of homes she could go to" Suddenly there was a uproar of thoughts filling Edwards mind, like a angry sworn of bee's.

_Shut up you, moron! Let him speak! Edward son, please let me explain. _They kept going and going, starting to give Edward a mental headache.

Yet one of many called out his attention. Esme. She was so kind and gentle, not annoying like the rest of his family can be. But that wasn't the point, he felt guilty. Edward felt stupid for forgetting his mothers past. Esme was not only abused by her ex-husband, but she lost her first son, only hours after he was born. Edward then understood the reason behind her yearning.

Edward turned to his mother and gave her a apologetic look. Esme returned it with a loving, forgiving smile, she could never be mad at her children. Edward realized that he was standing. Leaning towards his family threatening, his hands clawing into the table, almost hard enough to break it.

But worse of all, it was the play-back Alice was giving him. Showing his yelling rant, giving everyone's reaction. However it was his sharp teeth baring. And his dark, almost black thirsty eyes looking at his family dangerously, That startled him. It made him shuddered in memory of his newborn days.

Edward sank into his seat, giving his family an remorseful look. "I apologetic for my delinquent behavior, it was never my intent" Edward said quietly.

"Sure it was!" Rosalie snarled in anger. Emmett rubbed his mates arms soothingly, as he scowled at Edward.

Carlisle raised his hand calmly to silence his daughter, knowing it would only cause a fight. "I forgive you, son. I understand you're rational belief, it's not as fallacious as you may think" Carlisle explained "Please see reason" He almost pleaded.

Edward silently nodded, his father smiled. Carlisle turned his attention back to his anxious family. "Like Edward as clarified. Myself and you're mother have decided to adopt a child" He began. Looking at his children Making sure they understood where he was getting at.

They all just stared with wide eyes. Rosalie was on the edge of her seat, leaning in. itching for more information. They all were paying attention, so he continued.

"While we were away. I ran into a colleague of mine, a social worker that specializes in child welfare. She explain that one of her newest clients as been abused and is coping with grief" Carlisle stated.

"Carrie asked if we would be interested in fostering the child. You're mother and I agreed in adopting her, as long as we had discussed it with you." Carlisle watched his children's reaction. They were curious and confused.

Rosalie piped up in question "What do you mean that shes 'coping with grief'? are you saying she lost a family member. Along with being abused?"

Carlisle sighed somberly, "Yes. She has been suffering the resent lose of her mother. Her father didn't help in anyway, she's been coping on her own."

There was a dead silence following his words. Everyone ether stared in shock or anger, Rosalie looked like she was going to rip someones head off.

"So this sick bastard has been hurting this little girl, _and_ her mother?" Rosalie implied angrily. Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Her father was found dead, when the police came to investigate a suspicion of child abuse. The pathologist said they couldn't find a real cause to his death, but estimated that he died of alcohol poisoning." He informed

"And the child?" Rosalie pressed impatiently. "The child was found unconscious, she wasn't suffering anything life-threatening. Although they found a few cracked ribs, bruises, and scratches." Carlisle justified. Feeling angry that someone so heartless, could be so curial to a child.

Not only was he upset, Carlisle's whole coven seemed moved and mad with little information they were given. Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the sudden change in emotion, he let out a wave of calm. He relaxed as the climate in emotion balanced.

"So what's going to happen to her now?" Emmett asked. Finding himself interested.

"As far as I'm aware their going to putting her in foster care," Carlisle replied moderately. "Although with how much change shes been through, Carrie decided to take her into her care for the time being"

Silence

"We can't just let her into!-" Rosalie's panicked voice filled the silence, Carlisle interrupted gently.

"Which brings me to conclusion of this proposal. Who is opting to us adopting her" He asked judiciously, looking around the room.

Esme gave her husbands hand a squeeze, a motherly look in her soft golden eyes. Alice was smiling knowingly. Rosalie look hopeful. Emmett and Jasper looked unsure, although they both liked the idea of having a sister. Lastly Edward, was watching all his sibling skeptically. Taking in their thoughts on the situation.

He finally turned to face his father. "What about the Volturi?" Edward questioned, not unkindly.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I see her becoming one of us." Alice said. Before Carlisle had a chance to reply. Edward stared at her warily.

"I won't say that _will_ happen. But I'm sure the Volturi will accept her into our Society." Carlisle disagreed lightly. Carlisle was close friends with the Volturi's leader: Aro. Who enforced the laws of the vampire world. He knew that Aro would allow her existence. As long as she didn't tell anyone.

"She's a child, Carlisle! She's too illiterate to maintain our secret." Edward said in disapproval.

Again Alice spoke up. "She won't tell anyone, Edward. She has a better understanding then a normal six year old." Edward decided not to rash out, but to scowl at her know-it-all knowledge, he hated feeling feeble-minded.

"I would like to take a vote," Carlisle began. Ignoring his two children. He skipped over Esme and Alice knowing they already voted yes, and turn to Jasper, who sat wide-eyed beside Alice. "Jasper?"

Jasper looked nervous. "What if I can't control myself?" he whispered in horror, thinking of what Edward stated earlier. Alice quickly grabbed his hand and clinched it lovingly. "You'll be fine, Jazz. I've seen it." She said softly.

Carlisle nodded. "I believe you have the courage, son. We'll be here, if need be." Carlisle said compassionately to him.

Jasper took a deep breath. "My vote is yes" he said finally. Alice squealed in delight, and grabbed him in an tight embrace. "I knew you would!" Alice sang. Jasper chuckled and patted his mates back.

Carlisle turned to left side of the table, were Rosalie and Emmett were. "Yes" Rosalie agreed, before Carlisle had the chance to speak. She had the same motherly look as Esme.

Carlisle smiled, and faced his large, vigorous son. "What's you're referendum going to be, Emmett?" Emmett's already smile, widened. "I vote, hell yeah to that!" he agreed rambunctiously. Everyone laughed at his excitement.

Finally Carlisle asked Edward, who sat quietly in the back. "Edward?" Carlisle asked hopefully. Everyone turned to face him, giving him a pleading look along with their thoughts. Edward winced at the over load of thoughts his family were throwing at him.

"Okay! Fine! I vote yes. Just enough with the thought. It giving me a headache." Edward surrendered. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

Everyone beamed happily. Esme threw herself into Carlisle arms and hugged him. Then pulled back to exchanged a kiss. "I told you, love" Carlisle reminded her blissfully. Esme nodded and hug him tighter.

The same excitement followed with the others, as soon as they settled down. Carlisle spoke up. "Now before we get too excited, there is a few things we must deliberate." Carlisle began seriously, the room went silent.

"When the child comes to our home. We must except that shes going to scared. It's best that you let her come to you," Carlisle said, staring at his sons in particular. "Other wise you'll scare her, she'll think you're going to hit or yell." He warned.

"Don't question anything about her abuse. Either it's a bruise or cut. Don't, it will only frighten her more, same goes with her mother."

The Cullen children listened closely to their father. "And if she does confess some of her abuse, don't look angry, shocked, or disgust, at what shes saying. That may scare her and she'll be to afraid to continue." He envied.

Esme spoke up beside her husband, "If your having problems finding the right words, it's best to let you're actions speak for you." Esme added as a after thought. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Their must be no threatening, peer pressure, and most importantly, no _yelling._" Carlisle said pointedly to his rambunctious son. Emmett looked down sheepishly. "I know you mean well, Emmett. But in her mind, she thinks that any type of yelling is scary." Carlisle said gently. Emmett nodded his head.

"Which brings me on a new topic. We must be careful the way we act, that means no acting inhuman. She doesn't know that were vampires. Once she starts to come around, will tell her. So for now we got to act more human." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Carlisle smiled. "Just a few more things. We must speak and act in a calm, gentle and reassuring manner. It's best to speak softly to her, it'll make her feel more secure and safe." he tipped.

"And lastly, if there is any problems what so-ever, come to me or you're mother for assistance." Carlisle finished, he look at around at his children. "Is there any questions?" he asked.

Rosalie's head perked up. "What's her name?" she inquired, her voice soft.

Instead of Carlisle speaking, it was Esme. "Desiree" she answered. caressing the name softly. She never even met her, but she already loved the child unconditionally. As did Carlisle.

Rosalie's eye's softened. "_Desiree_. What a beautiful name." she cooed.

There was a peaceful silence, until Alice ruined it. "You know what that means! Shopping! And room makeover!" she squealed excitedly. Everyone laughed and rolled there eyes at Alice.

"I'll get the papers ready, and other necessary things." Jasper informed, as he stood up. Going to the family's personal study, were they made illegal identities they need to live unnoticed in human society. Carlisle stood up as well to help Jasper, as he walked by he kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Come on! We've got a wardrobe and room to plan!" Alice cried impatiently, grabbing both Esme and Rosalie's arms.

"Soo...," Emmett trailed awkwardly. They were the only two remaining. "Wanna go hunting?" He asked, gesturing to his brother's dark hungry eyes. "Please." Edward sighed in agreement.

Before the two went for their hunt, Edward couldn't help but acknowledge the peace and enjoyment in his family's thoughts. His never in his knowing, has he ever seen his family so... stimulated about something before. No. that wasn't the right word. Human, that sounded right. Perhaps Alice was right all along, this would change their way of existences forever.


	3. Preparation

**Again sorry for the wait :P but here's a new chapter! **

**PS: I mostly will update on Sundays or Mondays. And also thanks for the reviews, favs, follows. You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat in the back seat of the social workers car. Anxiety radiated through her core, as she grasped her beloved stuff dog: Scruffy, to her belly. Desiree peered out the window, watching the world pass her by.

The scenery's changed, she seemed. Just like her life has in the passed few weeks. It was all very confusing, for her young mind to absorb. Desiree's life alternated often, from being in her abusive home, to a hospital, to living temporarily with Carrie: her social worker. It may not seem like a lot of change, however it was to the young six-year girl.

A week ago Carrie informed Desiree about her new permanent placement. She explained to her that she was being adopted, Desiree understood what she meant immediately. As any abused child would react to such news, she cried. Desiree pleaded to her, no. her instincts telling her they would hit. Carrie calmed her down, and explained in a professional manner that no one would hurt her, like she had many times before. After the terrible incident Desiree witnessed, she became traumatized. Her time in the hospital was brutal, when she came in contact with her doctor, whose was male. She screamed in terror, after that they had to make sure she had only female physicians. After some counseling, she didn't react to males that way anymore, but she was still afraid of them.

Carrie looked through the rear-view mirror, and study Desiree closely. She could very slightly notice her small hands shake.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked gently. The child didn't make a peep the whole hour they drove.

Desiree turned away from the window and stared at her with a fearful expression, although she didn't speak, her eyes spoke for her.

"Honey. Remember what I told you, no ones going to hurt you ever again. Their a nice family, you'll love it there." Carrie said reassuringly, her voice soft.

Desiree shook her head. "What if... _they_ hit?" She asked in fear. Desiree knew fully that every family had a mommy and, a _daddy. _That's what feared her. She believed that every daddy was abusive, since her own father was.

The woman shakes her head firmly at her belief. "They won't do no such thing," Carrie said in a gentle, yet stern voice. "I would never let you live somewhere where people hit, now would I?" she said. Giving something for Desiree to think about.

Desiree pondered over it for a moment, she trusted Carrie enough that she wouldn't do something like that. But still, after years of abuse by her father it was hard to trust anyone anymore. Of course she trusted Carrie, Desiree's mother never hit. That gave her the assumption that other women didn't hit ether.

Desiree look at Carrie earnestly. "No..." She spoke low, and hesitant. Carrie smiled at her improvement. "Now. Do you remember where were going?" she quizzed, going on a another topic.

Desiree stared in confusion, she shook her head slowly.

"The _Cullen's_," Carrie familiarized. The name rang a bell, Desiree heard Carrie discuss the Cullen's many times, but she was to scared to listen. Carrie described them as being the most perfect oriented family, shes ever came across in her entire career as a social worker.

"Their going to be you're new _family_." Carrie said slowly, expressing the word _family._ Trying to make it easier for her to understand.

Desiree clinched her stuff toy tighter, her eyes grew wide. "I thought I was staying with you..." she stammered quietly.

"No, honey. You're going to live with the Cullen's," Carrie admitted calmly, as the little girls lip trembled, and eyes fill with tears of fright.

"It's okay, sweetie," She soothed, seeing her tears. "The Cullen's are very nice. You'll love Esme, shes just like you're mommy was. And Carlisle's a very gentle, kind-loving man." Carrie insured, hoping the child would see reason.

"What if _he_ hits?" Desiree asked tearfully, thinking of the man_._ "Oh goodness no! Carlisle's a very good friend of mine, he has never. _Ever_ hit, besides sweetie. He and Esme have five other children. Never have I heard them say he hits." Carrie said quickly.

Desiree relaxed a little bit, she knew Carrie was telling the truth, but she still couldn't help being afraid.

"How about you take a nap? It's still going to be awhile before we get there." Carrie suggested kindly. Taking in consideration for Desiree's well-being, she looked tired and distressed. She wanted Desiree at her best, when they arrived at the Cullen's. Desiree nodded sleepily, she rested her head against the car window, and closed her eyes. Letting the soothing rumble of the car, lull her to sleep.

An arouse of enthusiasm filled the usual quiet Cullen house, as the immortals were rushing about, getting prepared for their newest addition. Alice and Rosalie were putting the finishing touches on the bedroom and overly large wardrobe for their new little sister. Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were getting the last of the legal papers signed and complete. While Emmett, having nothing productive to do, was playing his lasted video games.

Esme stood in inside her large walk-in closet, perusing her appearance closely in front of a floor-length mirror. Spinning from side-to-side observing her flowy chiffon half sleeve, knee-length dress in a beautiful navy blue. She stopped spinning and let out a irritated sigh: this just didn't look right. Esme tried on about ten different outfits, but she just couldn't find the right one.

When she reached to slip off the dress, a familiar set of hands took her own. She raised her head to meet the refection of her handsome husband with his arms delicately wrapped around her waist, a smile set upon his lips, if she were human, that would have made her heart skip a bet.

"I think you look lovely, in this dress." Carlisle murmured affectionately, resting his chin on her head.

"Are you sure? Do I look child-oriented? I don't don't want to look threatening." Esme worried. Carlisle laughed in seriousness. "Yes, my love, you look wonderful. And the last thing you would be is threatening."

Esme nodded and bit her lip nervously. "I'm just... I'm worried that she won't like me." Esme admitted self-consciously.

Carlisle spun her around so she faced him, and cupped her face in his hand, and looked at her sternly. "Esme, _mia amato. _She'll absolutely adore you. Never in my existence of knowing you, have I encountered any human or immortal who hasn't liked you." Carlisle said with heart-filled sincere.

"I know. But still-" Esme began.

"But nothing," Carlisle interrupted, putting a finger to her lips. "There's no doubt in my mind, that she wont love you. Yes, she may be frighten and confused at first, but that's just her knowing. I bet you, by the end of this day, she'll love and trust you."

Esme smiled, without speaking, she stood on her Tippy-toes and kissed Carlisle with all the passion she knew how. Showing her gratitude. Carlisle smiled in dazzle under her lips.

"For the last time. No! Get lost!" Came Alice's annoyed shouting from the second floor, interrupting their kiss. Then there was a irritated sigh and a loud stomp of feet walking down the hall. They assumed was Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a questioning look. "I better go take care of that." Esme sighed in amusement.

"No, you get ready. I'll take care of Emmett." Carlisle volunteered. He gave her a quick kiss, then went to investigate the nonsense.

Carlisle descended the stairs, to find Emmett storming down the hall, holding a package of some sort. "Emmett?" His father questioned him suspiciously. "It's Alice!" Emmett seethed in annoyance, coming to a sharp stop in front of him.

"What about her?" Carlisle inquired. "This!" Emmett waved a newly-bought toy at him as evidence.

"She won't let Desiree have it. I don't see anything wrong with it, it's just a Nerf gun! A girl's one at that! Alice's afraid she'll become a tom-boy." Emmett explained.

Carlisle nodded at his statement. "I don't see anything wrong with that either, Emmett. But you know how Alice is." He reminded, with a smirk. "Exactly! She can be such a drama queen over the most stupidest thing." Emmett agreed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll go speak with her then," Carlisle decided. "Thanks dad." Emmett smile, patting him on the back in thanks. "No problem. And Emmett?" Carlisle asked. Turning to his son. "Yeah?"

"Remember about the yelling, I know you don't mean it, but Desiree's coming in the matter of hours, we don't want to frighten her. Just try to keep it to a minimum." Carlisle forewarned. "Got it." Emmett said, putting a thumbs up that he understood.

"Good." Carlisle nodded. Continuing his way down to see Alice. Alice suddenly came dancing down the hall, to meet with her father, no worries on her perfect pixie face. Carlisle couldn't help but smile, he couldn't possible be mad at her.

"Alice..." Carlisle said in fake seriousness. Alice only grinned. "I know I know. But come on! A gun, really? Whats next Grand Theft Auto?" she challenged playfully.

"It's only a toy, Alice. Besides you never included him in any of you're participation, you've got to let him do something." Carlisle spectated gently. Alice then foreseen she wouldn't win the argument, and it would only waste precious time. "Fine." Alice sighed in surrender. Carlisle smiled. "Now, hows that room coming along?"

"Great! Were just about done. At least ten minutes. Shes going to love it!" Alice sang, jumping in joy.

"And do I get to see it?" Carlisle ask, with a sly smile. she wouldn't let anyone see the newly decorated room, besides Rosalie and Esme.

"Nope!" Alice grinned tauntingly. "Not until Desiree sees it."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Alice you do know this isn't a wedding, correct?" Thinking she was treating the situation as the myth, if the groom saw his brides dress before the wedding, it would cause mad luck. "I know!" she said cheerfully. With that she turned and skipped back to her renovating.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head in amusement, as he made his way to their library to check on his two other sons.

"Are you gentleman almost complete?" Carlisle quested, entering the room.

"Yes. We've got all the papers here, all you have to do is sign them. And the passport is almost complete as well." Jasper replied, handing Carlisle a large, stuffed folder of the needed documents. Carlisle nodded in recognition, he quickly checked that all the papers were there.

"Is there anything missing? Anything you still need?" Jasper asked. Carlisle shook his head. "No, I think we've got about everything. Thank you Jasper, Edward." he thanked.

The two smiled in return. There was a silents, then Edward spoke up. "I suggest we go hunting. Well need to be at strongest, we don't want there to be any slip ups. Also we don't want to overwhelm her. Is there a specific time you want us to return?" Edward asked, concerned about his sibling control of thirst, this would be the first time they would be around human blood for long period of time.

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "I believe-" He started. "Four o'clock." Alice answered for him.

The three turned towards her. Alice's was standing in the doorway, with a cheeky grin. Also along with her was Rosalie and Emmett. "Yes, I believe four would be suitable." Carlisle agreed

"Is there anything else we should be advised of before we go?" Rosalie checked, not wanting to mess anything up. "I would suggest, is to remain quiet and calm. No sudden movements, walk and talk with wariness," Carlisle suggested. Then look at his sons. "And for the three of you, I recommend you just stay away, or at least stay quiet, at least for today. Especially Emmett, considering how large and threatening you're appearance may be towards her."

Emmett frowned sadly, Rosalie gave him a soft smile. "She'll trust you Em, It may just take awhile." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement with his daughter.

"Shes right, Emmett. Trust coming from an abused child can be extremely challenging. It takes a lot of love and patience for her to gain our trust." He acknowledged. Emmett pressed his lips together and nodded once.

"Well, lets go then! The longer were here, The longer till we meet her." Alice said with impatiences, already got Jasper in hand at the door.

"Very well then, we'll see you later on today. Remember what we've told you." Carlisle called after his children as they left the room. "Yeah, yeah, we got it!" Alice said in a rush, from the first floor.

Carlisle sighed and stood up to watch his children from the large glass window, that faced the backyard. As they descend into the thick forest at inhuman speed. He felt the familiar presents of his mate standing quietly at his side.

"Just think, in just a few hours. A human will be living with us, how extraordinary this must be to our kind." Esme said to no one in particular. "It is. Isn't it?" Carlisle complied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. As the two gazed out at the early morning.

Esme sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you nervous at all?" Esme asked randomly.

"Hmmm." Carlisle thought discreetly. "I will admit, I am a tad bit. But then again, I have been known for keeping an indifferent face." He teased lightly.

Esme slapped his arm playfully, Carlisle tried not to smile, Esme caught on quickly. "Admit it. You are, aren't you?" She demanded with a laugh. Carlisle smiled fully, his true emotions coming through.

"I guess you could say I am. But I think I'm more excited then nervous. Sure,the first couple of days will be hectic and awkward. Although in the end, the process will be worthwhile." Carlisle said with a mixed with both wisdom and ambition, although it mostly excitement.

Carlisle was already a father figure towards his vampire children, but they were far to old for the need of his guidance. As a leader yes, and sometimes as a father. But the child needs a proper father figure, not like abusive biological father. Just by thinking of him, made Carlisle see red. He already had a huge fatherly protection towards her, by not even knowing her. Desiree _needed_ his guidance, she needed to be loved, protected, and well cared for. Not only did she need Carlisle, but she needs Esme loving leadership. Since she doesn't have a mother anymore, mentally she did. Physically not.

"You'll be a astounding mother, you know that?" Carlisle spoke out of the blues. Or perhaps it was his compassion getting the best of him again.

"And you'll be a even _better_ father," Esme returned, speaking quietly. Her voice held a bit of an edge, thinking of the child's father. "How could someone be so relentless and merciless towards a child. _Their_ child? It makes me sick." Esme whispered in horror.

"I don't know, love. All that matters that shes safe, and away from that life." Carlisle admitted, as he pulled her closer into his side. "How much longer do think Carrie will be?" Esme asked, after a moment. Carlisle chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure, perhaps an hour or so. I'm sure Carrie will call us when she's near." He said with a shrug.

"It's all a waiting game, my dear."

* * *

**Translate: _mia amato- _my beloved.**


	4. Promises

**Hello! Thank you guys so, so much for the lovely reviews last chapter. especially, Astridll and GhostAvatar for you're beautiful long reviews. PS: Desiree will not become Edwards mate or Jacobs imprint, just to give a heads up. It's just a story based on the Cullen family. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, see you all next week! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The smallest bump in the road was all it took for Desiree to wake. She fluttered her eyes open, and looked around in bewilderment, forgetting to recognize where she was; with Carrie. She relaxed. Desiree glanced out the window, they were no longer in a urban city: they were in a rural area. Tall, thick green forests were on either side of the frontage road, there wasn't any urban buildings in sight. Just small country houses and gas stations every few miles. While the sky had the same familiar cloudy-Oregon look to it, it would possible rain again.

Desiree's consciousness caught Carries attention, a huge smile formed across her face. "Hey sleepyhead, did you have a nice nap?" She asked cheerfully.

Desiree remained silent, but nodded 'yes' to her question. Carries smile still lingered, it worried Desiree, were they that close? "Were almost there! just a few more minutes." Carrie informed her happily, ignoring the fear that brightened in the child's eyes.

Desiree sank into her seat, the nervousness washing over her. She took a deep breath, trying to control her tears, which were threatening to fall. There was silence for a couple of minutes, then a sign came into their view. '_Entering Oakridge. Population; three thousand, three hundred and twenty _.' said on the sign.

"This is were you're going to live." Carrie explained gently, as they past the sign and into the small town.

In the background there were mountain layered with green vegetation and evergreens, with fog that laced the top. giving off a mysterious, fantasy look. They made their way through the town, over a bridge of rushing water, near the outskirts of town. The vehicle then slowed as they neared a hidden driveway, the car slowly turned onto it, the driveway was a smooth dirt. On both sides were deep forest, it continued on for a little while, it made Desiree's heart beat in panic.

all of a sudden a large clearing came into view. in it, was a exquisitely build modern french chateau mansion, three stores tall. It's sidings were a beautiful,clean white, with many windows and centered was the large front door made of dark expensive mahogany. Desiree's eyes widened as she gawked at the beautiful house, this was where she was going to live? reality hit her, followed closely by panic, she was here...

Desiree jumped in alarm when her door opened. "Come on, sweetie. were here." Carrie told her gently. The child shook her head quickly, looking up at Carrie with a teary-pleading look.

Carrie sighed quietly and knelt in front of her. "Honey. You have to come out, this is you're new home remember?" She asked. Desiree shook her head again, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapped her small, thin arms around them. "I don't want to." She muttered childishly into her knees, her voice held tremble and fear.

"You can't just stay in here forever, you know." Carrie said simply. "Yes, I can." Desiree spoke quietly in confidently. Carrie laughed softly at her child innocence.

"Well. We don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" Desiree looked down and shrugged, not wanting to show her true fear. Carrie sighed, and reached over to undo her seat belt. "No! Please!" Desiree pleaded sadly, giving Carrie the most saddest look she could possible pull off.

Carrie shook her head gently, making Desiree's eyes tear. "Honey. look at me please," Carrie instructed, she waited until Desiree looked at her. "You have to come out. I'm going to be with you the whole time, there's nothing to be afraid of. They won't hurt you, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have adopted you if they did," She spoke slow and softly of the truth. "And you know what? They told me how excited they and their children are, for you to become a part of their family. They'll love you"

Desiree watched her speechlessly. "Now, well you come, please?" Carrie asked, almost pleadingly. Desiree nodded hesitantly, although it only made her fear more. Carrie beamed happily. "Good girl." She praised. Carrie gave her hand to take, Desiree grabbed it with no hesitation.

She got out of the car holding Carries hand in one and Scruffy in the other, as Carrie gently led her towards the large house, which made her feel so much smaller.

Desiree clinched her hand in fright, as they drew closer. She hid behind Carrie, as she knocked on the wood door. Desiree squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, praying it was all just a dream.

The door glided open. "Carrie! How nice it is to see you again!" Greeted a happy females voice, it had to be the most beautiful voice Desiree ever heard.

Her eyes snapped open, she froze. The sight before her was breathtakingly beautiful. A woman so pretty, Desiree would have mistaken her for an angel. She was small and slender, with lovely curly caramel brown hair, that reached past her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her face was heart-shaped. But her eyes was what intrigued her the most. They were a bright golden color, it was a bit odd, but Desiree brushed it off. Along side that, the woman's face held warmth, love and compassion. Desiree suddenly felt drawn towards her, her fear melted away, only timidness and curiosity remained.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Esme." Carrie returned pleasantly, as she embraced the woman. "And this must be our little Desiree," Esme cooed, as she withdraw. She stared down at Desiree affectionately, Desiree looked away shyly and blushed.

Esme knelt to the child's level, "Hello darling, I'm Esme." She introduced, her voice was soft and gentle. offering her hand to shake. Desiree was hesitant, but grasped the hand. Desiree gasped softly at how unnaturally cold her hands were, but they were gentle and smooth.

"Hi." Desiree peeped quietly, her face heated in shyness. Esme smiled, she loved the child already.

"And this is my husband, Carlisle." Esme added gently, knowing Desiree would be scared if Carlisle spoke, hence the reason he was so quiet.

Desiree suddenly noticed the man, standing silently beside Esme, his arm around her waist. The child's eyes widened in terror, she griped Carrie's leg tightly. The man before her had the same angel-like appearance as Esme. his body was slight, but muscular, and stood at six foot two. his hair was a light blond that held a graceful wave. He had the same golden eyes as his wife.

When Desiree stared into them, she expected it to be filled with loathe and hate. But to her surprise, it was kind, gentle, compassionate. And_ love_? Desiree stared puzzled. Shes never seen a male, let alone her own father. Look at her lovingly, He liked her? It confused the little girl deeply.

Carlisle smiled softly at Desiree, which eased her nerves a small bit, although fear still held her. "Hello, sweetheart." Carlisle greeted gently, yet carefully.

"Hello-o" Desiree stammered timidly, forcing herself to speak, she didn't want to make him angry.

He didn't enrage when Desiree showed fear, her father would have hit her if she did. Desiree relaxed more, making Carlisle smile sadly.

"Oh dear, here comes the rain. Come inside, before you've caught a cold." Esme exclaimed, noticing the light drizzle pick up. Esme moved to the side, inviting her guests in.

When they entered the house, Desiree stared in more astonishment. The mansion was even more stunning in it's interior! The foyer was light and open, with a wide arch stairs, made of dark wood, with iron designed railings. The floor was white marble tile and coffered ceilings that were two story's high. Although it was airy, the few unique pieces of art and furnishings, from around the world, new and old. made the house feel more comfortable and less exposed.

"You can take you're shoes off if you like, sweetie." Esme offered kindly. She wanted Desiree to feel more comfortable and at home. Desiree nodded quietly, taking her offer.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, and cookies?" She asked Desiree, as she slipped off her shoes, leaving her in her socks. She found it awkward that she was the only one shoeless.

"We would love too." Carrie replied, speaking up for Desiree. Esme smiled joyously, when she notice the little girls eyes light up at the offer. "Alright, I'll be right back." Esme promised, and walked gracefully towards the kitchen.

"Let's go to the living room, shall we?" Carlisle suggested, gesturing towards another room. Carrie nodded and smiled, taking Desiree's hand.

Carlisle led them to another open room. It had a tall ceiling, and large windows that faced the forest. The walls had white paneling over light beige, with hand-craved marble fireplace that reached the ceiling, a warm cozy fire lit inside. Carlisle seated himself on a loveseat, Carrie followed in suit, sitting on one that faced him.

Desiree sat a little closer to her then intended, Carrie gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Esme came in the room, holding a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate, and a small plate of cookies. She placed them down on the coffee table that divided the couch's.

"Be careful, there hot." Esme cautioned, while she sat beside her husband.

Carrie handed Desiree her mug, along side with a cookie. Desiree nibbled the cookie, her eyes widened in shock. They were the best cookies shes ever tasted!

"Alright! I have all the papers here, besides the ones I gave you the last time, correct?" Carrie began, as she rummaged through her briefcase. Carlisle nodded and handed over a folder of documents. "Yes, all the essentials are signed, just as you requested."

"Wonderful! I believe were almost complete. Just one more." Carrie said, and passed over a few sheets of paper.

Desiree watched in confusion, she didn't understand what they were talking about. _Adult talk_, Desiree decided. She tuned out their conversation, and let her eyes wander. Her eyes landed on a beautiful grand piano, raised on a small platform.

Desiree remembered her mother wanting one, however her father didn't let her. Her mother promised if she bought one, she would teach her daughter to play.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Desiree turned towards the voice, Esme was watching her fondly. Desiree nodded. "Do you know how to play?" Esme asked gently. Desiree shook her head sadly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure my son, Edward, would be honored to teach you as his pupil." Esme assured, seeing the sadness in the child. Desiree nodded again, unsure on what to say.

"There! done, finally." Carrie laughed wearyingly. Taking the last signed paper from Carlisle, and put it into a folder. The couple laughed along.

Desiree watched her closely, Carrie grinned happily at her. "Do you know what this means? You're officially a Cullen now." She told the child excitedly.

_Cullen..., _Desiree frowned, in ponder.

Carrie began to collect her things, as she stood. Desiree grabbed her hand desperately.

"Don't leave!" She pleaded. Carrie met her sad eyes. She sighed sadly, and sat back down.

"Desiree, sweetie. This is you're new home. The Cullen's are going to take very good care of you, I promise," She explained. "I can't stay here forever, I have to home, remember?" Desiree nodded tearfully.

"See? everything's going to be okay." Carrie ensured. Standing once more, Desiree watched her sadly. Carries hand gently stroked the child's hair, "I'll come back to visit, don't worry." She said, seeing the anxiety in the child.

"Goodbye, sweetie. I'll see you soon." Carrie promised softly, giving her one last smile.

"Bye." Desiree whispered.

Carlisle stood up and guided Carrie to the door, while Esme stayed with Desiree. "Desiree?" Came Esme's concerned voice, breaking the silence. She watch as the child stared off into space, Desiree snapped out of her reverie.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" She responded with an absent nod.

Carlisle re-entered the room, with careful movements. Desiree was tense, expecting for the worse to happen. Nothing did though, why hasn't he hit yet?

The front door opened, silence.

Emmett and Alice were the first to come in, followed by the others. "Emmett don't!-" Alice cried. As she foreseen a vision, which would end badly.

Without thinking, Emmett came bounding into the room. "Wheres the little squirt?!" He demanded boisterously, his voice booming.

He looked around the room, then he spotted the child. A huge grin lit his face. Desiree's breath hitched, she froze. She stared at him like a deer in headlights. He was ten times the size of Carlisle. His muscles were huge, as she could clearly see them, exposed through his long-sleeve shirt. Desiree stood frozen, she couldn't move. Her heart stopped beating for half a second. Her mouth hung open, she couldn't find the urge to scream. She was to aghast. Emmett's smile faded, and tilted his head in confusion. He took the smallest step forward.

That was it, he would hit. And it would hurt, badly. A shriek of terror escaped her, Desiree bolted off the couch and fled out of the room as fast as she could. She found herself in another room, she looked around in urgency. She spotted a couch. Desiree quickly hid behind it, in her efforts to not be seen.

There was a dead silence. Rosalie clinched her teeth in anger. "Emmett. What the hell did you do!" Rosalie demanded forcefully in a sharp whisper. Emmett just stared in shock. "Emmett!"

Rosalie gripped his arm tightly. "Ow! Easy Rose! I didn't know she would react that way!" Emmett yelped loudly. Rosalie growled. "Sure you did! You're such an idiot! You don't think we tell you this things for nothing!" She snapped.

"Enough!" The two quickly silenced, as they recognized the voice. Carlisle stood before them, a stern look on his perfect face.

"This behavior is repugnant, I've expected you to handle this situation as full grown adults, not children. You two need to act more mature. I will _not_ tolerate this kind of demeanor," He told them sternly. "Emmett, I would suggest you go upstairs and remain quiet for the rest of the evening. Rosalie, I do not want to see you act in this manner anymore. Do I make myself clear?" He ordered, looking sternly at the two.

"Yes, Dad." Emmett muttered sheepishly. Rosalie glowered at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. "Yes." She hissed lowly.

"Good" The conversation only lasted less then a minute, do to their fast speaking.

Esme got up quickly to assuage the child. When Esme found her, she gasped softly at the sight of her. Desiree was curled up in a tiny ball, hidden behind a couch. She was hyperventilating in panic and terror. Her crying made Esme's still heart ache.

She approached the child carefully, she sat on the floor near her. "Desiree?" Esme asked gently. Desiree jerked thoughtlessly away from the voice, her crying picked up.

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme cooed, she didn't need Jasper's gift to feel her emotions. Esme scooted closer towards her. "It's alright, darling. No ones going to hurt you, you're safe now." She soothed.

"No-o" Desiree stammered, trailing off into tears again.

Esme frowned deeply, she turned behind her, where Carlisle was standing, watching somberly. She shot him a helpless look, Carlisle sighed.

"Jasper?" He called, to low for Desiree's ears. Jasper was at his side in a spit second. His eyes widened at the strong emotions radiating off the child.

"I-I don't know if I can. Her... emotions. Their strong, arduous. Not to mention her scent." Jasper agonized, in a tight voice. He swallowed the venom, which began to pool in his mouth from the sweet scent of the blood.

"Jasper, son. You're capable to control, you'll be fine." Carlisle consoled, placing a hand of encouragement upon his shoulder. Jasper nodded, he took a small step forward. wincing as another wave of emotions hit him.

Jasper very gently let out a wave of calm and assures, not to much to make her take notice. Desiree sobs decreased, and her body relaxed from it's tight form. Her heart and breathing evened, relieving Carlisle's worry. Esme and Carlisle looked at Jasper proudly. He smiled smugly, with a hint of pain. With that, he absconded out of the room, needing some air.

Esme turned her attention back to the child. "Honey?" Esme invoked, nervously. A loud sniffle came from Desiree, she slowly lifted her head. Her face red from crying, and tears on her cheeks.

When Desiree saw Esme's expression, her eyes teared again, thinking Esme was upset with her. "Oh, oh... sweetie," Esme cooed, pulling herself closer towards her. "Please, Don't cry."

"I'm-m sorry." Desiree stuttered in apology, hanging her head in shame. "Desiree, Darling. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm not mad at you, not at all." Esme told her in sincere.

Desiree looked at her, this women reminded her so must of her own mother. She barely even knew Esme, and already she trusted her. "Is _he_ going to hit me." Desiree feared quietly, remembering the enormous man she encountered.

"You mean, Emmett? Oh, honey, he won't hit you. He may seam big and scary, but his not. Emmett's a very loving person, he would never hurt. Not anyone," Esme certified. "Not just Emmett, but Carlisle and the other boys would never harm you." She added, gesturing towards Carlisle. Who was watching them closely.

Desiree turned to stare at Carlisle fearfully, he smiled in reassurance at the child. "You're alright. We won't hurt you, sweetheart." He promised softly, his eyes and voice meant what he said. but yet, she was still didn't trust him.

"You promise?" Desiree asked Esme, she smiled. "Yes, Darling. There's absolutely no hitting allowed here. You're safe now." Esme avowed, speaking the last words softly. Desiree took a shuddering breath at the sincere in her words. For once in almost nine months, she felt safe.


	5. Meeting the siblings

Esme very delicately wiped away a single tear, from the child's warm, soft cheek. Desiree shivered a little, from the cold touch.

"See, you're okay." Esme said genially. Desiree sniffled softly, as Esme rose to her feet.

She extended her hand and gently helped Desiree to her feet. "Would you like to meet you're other siblings?" Esme asked gently. Desiree looked at her in fear. "It's just Alice and Rosalie, dear." The little girl nodded her head. "Okay." Desiree agreed softly.

Esme smiled, she offered her hand for the child to hold. Desiree was hesitant for a brief moment, then she took the hand, it was hard and cold. But it made her feel comfortable and safe.

The now calm, Rosalie, and the eager, Alice. were both waiting to meet their new sister. Alice was bouncing merrily beside Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch next to her. "Must you always do that?" Rosalie asked irritatedly, glowering at her sister.

Alice beamed and shrugged, as she continued. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother." She muttered to herself.

Quietly standing in the background, were Edward and Jasper. Edward had a expression of both confusion and frustration, as his eyes were narrowing at nothing. _What's wrong? _Jasper asked in his head, picking up on his mood.

"I can't read her thoughts." He muttered quietly, through his clinched teeth. His eyes widened. "What do you mean you, can't read her thoughts." Jasper whispered in alarm.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. Her mind is vacant, I can't even get a sliver." Edward explained, with grievance. Carlisle then entered the room, overhearing the conversation.

"No, I can read children." Edward answered his fathers thoughts. "Hmm." Carlisle sighed, in puzzlement. "Maybe, she has a gift. In which, may be the reason you can't read her thoughts." Jasper presumed. Edward nodded.

"Could be." He shrugged doubtfully. Carlisle's eyes grew bright, with the assumption that the child could contain a talent, and possible new theories. Carlisle wasn't power-hungry or sadist, when it came to gifts; like the governor leader, Aro. It only fascinated him, in his desire to learn new things.

"Perhaps. I've never knew humans could develop gifts, but then again, Alice could predict the future while she was mortal. Maybe it will come in to play, later on. I'll have to advise Eleazar about this." Carlisle postulated. The others nodded in agreement.

The others heard Esme and Desiree approach towards the living room, they fell silent. A smile spread across Alice's pixy face, Rosalie scowled at her. "Alice, you better not mess this up!" She hissed lowly. Alice beamed up at her reassuringly.

Esme gently led the child by the hand into the living room, where the whole family; minus Emmett, were. The first thing Desiree noticed, was a small pixy-like girl. With short black hair, that spiked in different directions. bouncing happily, a huge grin on her face. And the girl beside her, was much bigger then the tiny girl. She had beautiful long-wavy blond hair. She didn't look like an angel, but a true goddess. Desiree stared in awe.

"Desiree, this is Alice," Esme clarified, pointing to the petite girl. "And, that's Rosalie." The girls smiled warmly at the little girl, making Desiree duck her head and blush; from the attention she was getting.

Without being available to restrain herself, Alice leaped from were she sat and rushed to Desiree excitedly. The swift and sudden movements, startled her. "Hi, Desy!" The tiny vampire, sang elatedly.

"Hi." Desiree said shyly, making Alice smile more. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" Alice squealed, when she got a good view of the child. _No ones told me that before,_ Desiree thought in surprise.

"Were going to be best friends!" Alice exclaimed knowingly. Desiree's eyes grew wide with disbelief. No one in her grade one class, ever wanted to befriend Desiree. This news was surprising and exciting. "Really?" Desiree queried quietly, her voice jubilant. "Of course." Alice affirmed, her expression soft. A small smile, tugged at her lips. making the child's face light up. The expression on Desiree's face was endearing.

There was a silence, that Rosalie took as an opportunity to introduce herself. She stood up, She approached carefully, and knelt. "Hello, sweetie." She said sweetly, with a smile. Desiree smiled in return. "Hello." Her voice no longer shy, which pleased Rosalie and the others.

The men watched silently. Something from the corner of Jasper's eye caught his attention. laying lopsided on the floor, was a plush dog. Jasper walked over to retrieve it, and brought it back to show the others.

Edward smirked. "It certainly had it's years of wear and tear." He teased, as he examined the old toy. Carlisle and Jasper chuckled.

Suddenly Alice came up to them, completely out of the blues, she grabbed Jasper's hand, he frowned. "Come on, Jazz. I want you to meet Desiree." Jasper looked nervous about the idea.

"Alice, I don't think that's-" Jasper began his concern. "Jasper, it's fine. You're not going to hurt her." Alice cut off. She stroked the side of his cheek soothingly, her emotions putting him at ease. Jasper nodded feebly, completely under her spell.

Alice grinned, then she turned to Edward. "You're coming too." She said sternly. "Like I have a choice." Edward sighed.

The two followed Alice, to meet the child. As soon as they came into Desiree's sights, she tensed. A soft whimper of fear, escaped her lips. Esme knelt beside her, putting an her arm around her small shoulder. Desiree didn't try to pull away, she already trusted her. Esme stroked her hair soothingly, the touch was putting her to ease. Desiree's tense body, relaxed.

Jasper decide to confront Desiree first. He stayed a few feet away, not want to cause her any distress. "That's Jasper." Esme whispered softly to Desiree. She nodded and stared at him in fear.

Jasper smiled as kindly and less threatening as he could muster, with his hands behind him innocently. Desiree grew more anxious. What was he hiding? Was he going to hit?

Jasper took a brave step forward, making his throat flare, he ignored it. "Hello." Jasper said quietly, his voice filled with serene.

Desiree took a deep breath. "Hello." She whispered courageously.

Jasper smiled cordially. He pulled his hands from behind his back slowly, Desiree flinched, expecting to get hit. When she figured that he wouldn't, he continued. In his hands was Scruffy, Desiree's eyes brightened, she thought she lost him.

"I believe this belongs to you, darlin." Jasper said politely, his southern accent coming through.

Desiree stared at the dog; then at Jasper, back at the toy, and at Jasper again. Her face filled with confusion. Was he really giving it back? Jasper smiled and nodded in encouragement. Desiree carefully took it from him, and hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you." She said quietly with sincere. "You're welcome."

Desiree noticed another boy, with funny bronze hair. Watching her; Edward still couldn't get a hold of her thoughts, he quickly hid his frustration when he saw Desiree watching him. "Hello, I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said gentlemanly, offering her a kind smile.

A light bulb flickered in her head; she remembered the name. This was the boy who could play the piano, Esme was talking about. Desiree smiled nervously at him in return.

Alice came skipping up to Desiree, with a big smile on her face. "Do you want to see you're new room?" She asked excitedly. A pang of excitement hit Desiree, she nodded.

"Great!" Alice thrilled, grabbing the child's hand. Desiree looked at Esme in panic, her eyes pleading for her not to leave. Esme smiled warmly at her. "I'll come with you, darling. Don't worry." She assured. Esme gave her daughter a warning look, to tone her excitement down, Esme didn't want Alice to overwhelm her.

Alice dropped Desiree's hand, replacing it with Esme's. "Let's go!" Alice cried happily. Alice led the way up the grand stair case, to the second floor. She danced gracefully down the hall, until she came to a stop in front of a closed door.

Alice turned towards her audience, which was everyone. "Ready?" She squealed, with a hand on the knob. Everyone nodded, Alice opened the door to Desiree's new bedroom.

Desiree gasped softly, her eyes filled in awe, as she saw her new bedroom for the first time. The bedroom was medium sized, with light green walls; large windows that faced the forest. The furniture was all white. Her bed had a mountain of pillows and blankets, there were light hints of blues and pinks, scattered around the room. And in varies parts of the bedroom, there were unique things that indicated that it was a bedroom for little girl and not a teenager, like little trinkets and stuffed animals. Over all, it was a very unique little girls bedroom, for a very special girl.

Desiree gaped at her bedroom for a few minutes in silence. "What do you think? Do you like it?" Alice inquired, breaking the silence. She knew from the beginning Desiree would love it. Desiree turned slowly to look at her, her face was completely blown away. "It's really pretty." Desiree decided softly. Looking around the room once more.

Alice beamed. "I knew you would love it!" Alice took her hand. "Now, the closet!" She squealed, tugging her gently towards the walk-in closet. Alice swung the door open, Desiree's mouth fell open.

The closet was huge! The walls were racked with clothes, with all the colors of the rainbow. From shirts; to dresses, pants, and shoes. Any girl would envy for a closet like this.

Desiree was speechless, she didn't know what to say or do, but be thankful. she's never had _anything_ this nice before; they must really care about her.

"Thank you." Desiree managed to say through her shock. "You're welcome! Esme and Rosalie helped too." Alice chirped. Desiree looked back at Esme and Rose, her face filled held gratitude. "It was our pleasure, sweetheart." Esme murmured, touching Desiree's hair affectionately. Rosalie nodded and smiled in agreement.

Desiree's stomach suddenly growled, to quiet for humans to hear, but the Cullen's heard it. Esme checked the time quickly on her watch; It was five-thirty.

"Would you like some dinner, honey?" She asked. Most human family's ate around this time.

Desiree nodded. "Yes please." She said politely, remembering the manners her mother taught her.

Esme smiled pleasantly. "Alright let's go to the kitchen then." Desiree took Esme's outreached hand, and went to the kitchen. While Esme cooked, Rosalie and Alice kept her company. And the boys went to the family room upstairs.

Carlisle lingered, and helped Esme prepare dinner. "She sure is something, isn't she?" Carlisle mused, looking at the child fondly, when she wasn't looking. Esme nodded, and studied her in the interest as Carlisle. "She is." She agreed softly, her voice affectionate.

"She loves you, you know that?" Carlisle acknowledged, placing his hands on her shoulders, from behind.

"I know. But she was so scared, Carlisle." Esme whispered lamentably.

"I know, love. She'll come to trust us soon. Perhaps sooner, she did very well when she met Jasper and Edward." Carlisle explained, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"And Emmett? She was absolutely traumatized, when she saw him." Esme recalled sadly. Carlisle nodded. "I'm sure if he made an entrance like that to another human, they would have acted the same way," He said. "If we keep acting the way we are, she'll learn to trust us."

Esme agreed with her husband, she expected that Desiree would act much worse, when she saw her husband and sons. Maybe it wouldn't take long at all.

Esme finished cooking in less then a hour, she decided to make something simple; spaghetti. Desiree didn't complain on the food choice, she just ate. The whole family was also astonished, that Desiree didn't question why they weren't eating. Before Desiree could take her plate to the sink, expecting to clean after herself. Esme took it, making her blushed in embarrassment.

After a while Desiree's eyes began to droop, as she grew tired. "I think it's time for bed." Esme decided with a chuckle, as she watched the sleepy girl. She took Desiree's hand and led her upstairs to her room. Alice was already in there, with a pair of light pink pajamas in hand, she handed them to her.

"Would you like me to help you get dressed, sweetie?" Esme asked. Desiree shook her head quickly. "No, thank you." She could not let Esme see her bruises and scars.

Esme was a little disappointed, but she let it go. "Alright, honey. That's fine, why don't you get dressed in the bathroom?" She suggested, gesturing towards the bathroom, off of the bedroom.

"Okay." Desiree agreed, taking the nightwear from her. She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was surprised that the bathroom was big too, the biggest shes ever seen. There was only one sink, the counter top were made of a beautiful granite. With a walk-in shower and a jacuzzi bathtub.

Desiree placed the clothing on the counter, when she caught her reflection in the large mirror.

She looked exhausted, and worn out. Desiree had dark rings under her eyes, from the lack of sleep. Her wide, pierce blue eyes stood out, against her pale skin. and her untamed dark brown hair, that reached past her shoulders, which wasn't been brushed, since early that morning.

Desiree let out a small sigh, she carefully reached to take off her long-sleeve shirt, which she did that with her eyes shut. Desiree took a deep breath and opened them, She was aghast. All over her arms, abdomen, and chest, were splotches of bruises and small scars. Some were faded and some visible, and one was the shape of large hand, that was griped painfully on her upper arm, that one was just beginning to fade away.

Tears began to roll down her fragile cheek, she sniffled and quickly wiped them away. She had to stop acting like a baby; as her father would say. But she couldn't help but think _why_?

Why would her father do that? She never did anything wrong. Desiree's father always said it was because she was born, he would say she was worthless and unwanted. Her mother told her otherwise, she loved her daughter deeply and she always told her that.

Tears of sorrow burned behind Desiree's eyes, she missed her. More than ever. Desiree never felt so alone and scared in her life, she was left with strangers she hardly knew. The only people she trusted, was Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

Desiree never had someone that cherished her so much about her, not since, her mother was alive. That's why she trusted her, Esme reminded Desiree so very much of her own mother. Desiree so badly wanted to be held and loved, but she was far to afraid to ask.

Desiree shook her head out of her thoughts, ignoring the blemishes that brought back memories, she no longer wanted to think about. She slipped on the soft, cozy pajamas, the expensive material felt snug against her small frame. Desiree scooped up the dirty clothes, looking at herself in the mirror once more, before leaving.

Esme and Alice were waiting patiently for Desiree to finish dressing, both of their hearts ached when they detected the scent of salt, which meant tears. They both glanced at each other in worry. Then the door cracked open and the little girl appeared, looking twice as exhausted.

"all done, sweetie?" Esme asked gently. Desiree nodded tiredly, as Alice took the clothing from her and put them into the laundry hamper.

Esme led Desiree to the massive bed, She pulled back the covers, Desiree crawled on to the bed, laying herself gently. Esme put the thick blankets back over her, tucking her in. "There, hows that?" Esme inquired, after she finished making sure she was all snug. Desiree nodded and yawned sleepily, as she hugged her stuff dog.

"Night, Desy! I'll see you tomorrow." Alice sang randomly, as she skipped out of the room. Desiree watched her leave, before turning her attention back to Esme, who was sitting on the bed next to her.

Esme smoothed back Desiree's hair from her forehead, as she placed a soft, loving kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, darling. May you have sweet and pleasant dreams." Esme cooed to her affectionately.

Desiree's eyes grew wide in astonishment, a pang of felt affection hit her. Esme _did_ love her.

"Goodnight." Desiree returned softly. Esme smiled warmly, stroking the child's hair once, before rising to her feet. She walked to the door, and turned to Desiree. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart." Esme told the child, As she switched off the light.

Esme closed the door, leaving it a crack open. Desiree just laid there in the darkness. She then turned onto her side, and curled up into a fetal position and hugged Scruffy tightly.

There was no sound in the silent house, not even a TV could be heard. Those kind of sounds helped Desiree fall asleep, but there was none. Desiree sniffled, she suddenly felt frightened and alone again.

Her eyes prickled, and tear began sliding down her cheek. She turned her face into the pillow and began to sob, not wanting anyone to hear. Esme and the rest of the family could hear her cries, their still hearts broke at sound. Esme so badly wanted to scoop up the little girl into her arms, and hold her. Tell her that she was safe and loved. But she couldn't, it would cause suspicion. She sighed remorsefully. Carlisle, who was sitting next to her; wrapped her into his arm. Esme rested her head on his chest, as he stroked her caramel locks. "It's alright, _mia amore_. She'll be okay, you'll see." Carlisle assured softly.

* * *

Translate: Mia amore- my love.


	6. Getting to know you

**Hey, guys! I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. I've been terribly busy at home and school, High schools really starting to suck the life out of me. Anywho, here's a new chapter and a nice long one too! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of rain could be heard, as it fell from the sky; in soft pitter-patter melodyagainst the roof of the house. Desiree opened her eyes slowly, and glanced around at her surroundings. The outside of her bedroom window was gray and gloomy; giving her room an eerie look, due to it's essences. Desiree sat up and yawned, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. She sat in silents, and listened; nothing could be heard except the rain outside. Desiree felt too afraid to leave the room alone, so she stayed put. A soft knock came from the door.

"Desiree?" Esme inquired softly from outside the closed door, she kept her voice quiet in case she was still asleep, but her enchanted senses told her otherwise. Desiree being to shy to speak, stayed silent. Esme didn't hear a responds so she opened door a crack, and poking her head inside. When she saw that Desiree was awake She opened the door wider.

"Good morning, sweetie." Esme smiled in greeting as she approached Desiree's bed. Desiree smiled shyly. "Morning." She replied in a bashful tone.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Esme asked gently, leaving out the part that the little girl had been crying most of the night. "Yes." Replied Desiree hesitantly. Half of that part was true, she never felt more well rested.

Esme smiled through her lie. "That's good. Why don't you come down for breakfast, I'm making pancakes." Esme told the little girl cheerfully. "Okay." Desiree agreed as she slipped off the bed. She followed Esme down the stairs and to the large, surprising spotless kitchen. Desiree sat at the island counter with a glass of milk Esme offered her, she watched Esme curiously as she cooked.

"Wheres Alice and Rosalie?" Questioned Desiree suddenly, as she looked around. she couldn't hear or see anyone. It was just the two of them. Esme was surprised that Desiree spoke own her own. Turning her attention away from her cooking, she answered Desiree's question. "Alice, Rosalie and the other are at school. And Carlisle's at work at the hospital."

Desiree's frowned in disappointment, she was looking forward to seeing Alice and Rosalie again, then a thought came to her mind. "Do I have to go to school too?" Desiree asked in worry. Esme shook her head, "No, Darling. You get to stay home this week."

Desiree face filled with relief. "Oh, Okay." Esme smiled once again, then went to shut off the oven. Esme placed Desiree's breakfast in front of her, the delightful smell filled her nose, it making her mouth water in hunger. Desiree thanked Esme for the meal and dug in, she never had anything that tasted so good, nor did she have anything full filling. Once Desiree finished eating, which didn't take very long, Esme came and took her plate and put into the sink, she came back and sat next to her.

"So, Desiree. What do you like to do?" Esme wondered, she wanted to have some quality time with the little girl, the problem was; she had no clue what she like to do. Desiree thought for a moment before responding to her question. "Draw and read." Desiree admitted softly, almost sheepishly.

"Really? So do I, I love to draw." Esme told her brightly, Esme was happy that someone shared her same interest. Desiree perked up, her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Really?" Esme nodded and smiled affectionately.

suddenly an idea popped into her head. "I do. Would you like to come to my study? We can draw if you would like." Esme suggested. Desiree's face expressed enthusiasm, at the idea, she nodded her head joyously. Esme chuckle softy, at her excitement.

Before heading to her study, they stopped at Desiree's room. Esme got Desiree dressed for the day, again like yesterday, Desiree didn't let Esme help her dress. She wasn't at that level of trust yet, in which made Esme sad; she so madly wanted Desiree to trust her. Afterward Esme brought Desiree to her personal art studio, she opened the french doors, letting Desiree in first.

Desiree entered slowly and gawked in amazement, as she took in the wondrous art work scattered around the room. Desiree stared up at Esme, her blue eyes filled with curiosity and wonder; she couldn't have possibly made all of this. Esme smiled pleasantly,

"Yes, my dear. this are all mine. Every painting or drawings were done by me." Esme explained with a gesture of her hand. "Wow." Desiree whispered in awe, making Esme smile.

She walked towards one of her less cluttered tables, Desiree followed close behind. Esme offered her to take a sit while she went in search for some crayons. Good thing for Esme, she had a flawless memory so locating them was effortless. Along with her search she found not only crayons, but colored pencils, markers and even stickers.

Esme returned with the needed materials, she set the coloring utensils in front of the little girl, along with some sheets of paper. Desiree looked at them gleefully, a bright smile tugged at her corners. She reached her hand into the container and pulled out a random color; blue.

Desiree examined the pencil closely, as pursed her lips in thought. What could she draw that was blue? There were many things; the sky, birds,berries,water... The list could go on.

Her eyes brightened with an idea, a flower. That's what she would draw, it seemed like a pretty simple thing to draw. However in the mind of a child, it seemed like a challenge. Desiree hasn't drawn since she was at school, which was almost a month ago.

She went straight to drawing, she took her time and she would often observe paintings of other flowers as a reference. Esme was sketching along side with her, until she caught a glimpse of Desiree's art work. She placed her pencil down and stared in astonishment.

The drawing Desiree drew was amazing, especially coming from a six year old. The picture was a meadow, filled with a large variety of colored flowers. The sky was a bright blue with a shining sun, and scattered butterfly stickers through out the illustration.

"That's a very lovely drawing, sweetheart." Esme complimented with sincere. Desiree's face flushed at the compliment. "Thank you." She muttered. "You're most very welcome, my dear."

Desiree got a glance at Esme's sketch, her mouth fell open. It had to be the most realistic drawing she ever saw, it was also a flower. But it was much, much more define and detailed, so real you could touch it. "That's so pretty." Desiree whispered in admiration, and she leaned in to get a better look.

"Thank you, darling," Esme said with a smile. "Although it's not finished." She added as she examined her illustration closely.

"But you're going to finish it, right?" Desiree asked anxiously.

Esme looked up and smiled reassuringly. "Of course I will." Desiree's worry faded and huge smile appeared. Desiree watched as Esme drew gracefully, with her chin in her hands, her eyes bright with curiosity and interest. Esme was surprised that she was more keen in watching her draw, than cartoons.

As Esme continued to complete the sketch, her and Desiree talked a little. Little by little Desiree became more attached to Esme, she then came to the conclusion that she liked her. The same went for Esme, she loved that little girl more then she already knew.

Desiree let out a small yawn, as she forced herself to stay awake. She was use to having a nap around this time. Esme notice and smiled a bit to herself. "Would you like to have a nap?" She asked knowingly. Desiree nodded admittedly, making herself yawn again.

Esme chuckled softly. "Lets go then." She decided, as she took the child's hand and brought her to her room. Desiree laid down on the comfortable bedding and Esme pulled the covers over her. "Have a good nap, darling." Esme told her tenderly, as she kissed her forehead. Desiree nodded meekly as she closed her tired eyes.

Esme smiled softly at the sleeping child, before rising from the spot beside her. Esme closed the door quietly and went to return to her study to finish the drawing she promised Desiree that she would complete.

She sketched quietly to herself, but she kept getting distracted. Esme sighed and placed down her pencil in frustration, it wasn't as enjoyable without her little companion.

She listened to the sound of Desiree's soft breathing and even heart beat, it was a pleasant sound, almost like a melody. Esme tired continuously to occupy herself as she waited for the child to wake. But with every given chance, she failed to succeed. Esme had an book open in her lap, she was barely even reading it, she was thinking about Desiree.

Suddenly a car pulling on to their private drive could be heard, she knew immediately that it was Carlisle. Esme sighed with relief, she thought she would lose her sanity if it weren't for him.

She place her book down and went to greet Carlisle at the door. She descended the stairs just as Carlisle came through the door, brief case and medical bag in hand. He smiled at her as she came approached him, placing a kiss upon his lips.

"What are you doing home so early?" Esme questioned as she withdraw.

"Emergency was slow today; they sent me home," Carlisle replied. He then heard Desiree sleeping, a small affectionate smile curved his lips. "How's Desiree doing today?" He wondered curiously, as Esme smiled.

"She's doing so much better then she did yesterday. We talked a little, she told me she loves to draw and read, so I brought her to my study. Desiree drew the most lovely picture, she's very talented for her age," Esme told her husband. "Although shes still reticent when it came to dressing her, she wouldn't let me help her." She added worriedly.

Carlisle nodded as he rubbed his hands thoughtfully. "It may be possible since she recently met you, anyone would be hesitant undressing in front of someone their unfamiliar with," Carlisle implied.

A thought then came to his mind. "Or perhaps shes doesn't want to expose her contusion." He hinted at the idea carefully.

Esme grimaced at the thought. "How could he do that to her? Desiree's so small and fragile, he could have severely hurt her." Esme exclaimed softly. Her heart-shaped face anguished. Carlisle sighed mournfully and shook his head in his honesty. "I-"

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' "

A soft child's voice sang, interrupting Carlisle. The two fell silent as the singing continued.

"When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

Carlisle and Esme listened in awe as Desiree continued to sing the sweet lullaby in her childlike voice. Esme looked to Carlisle, her expression flabbergast, Carlisle seemed to feel the same way. The song ended, leaving the two completely blown away.

"Esme?" Came Desiree soft voice.

Carlisle and Esme pulled themselves from their shock and turned towards the voice. Her small figure was standing at the on the top landing.

"I'm right here, darling." Esme consoled the child, as she stepped towards the stairs. Desiree relaxed and then made her way down the grand stair case.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Esme asked with care, as she reached her side. Esme reached out to stroke her hair. "Uh huh" Desiree said with a nod.

Esme smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. Desiree clinched Esme's hand when she noticed Carlisle, her eyes filled with worry and fear. Esme knelt to her level, her eyes met Desiree's scared ones.

"Desiree, sweetie. There's no need to be afraid. You are safe here, darling. No ones ever going to hurt you again, I promise." Esme told her softly, as she tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Desiree shuddered at the heart-filled sincerity that laid in her words, could she every be safe again? She glanced at Carlisle, Still. No threat or hate were in his soft gold eyes, only love and compassion.

Could she trust him? Desiree wanted to, the little girl wanted nothing more then to have a loving father. But with the trauma shes been through, it was hard to trust, let alone believe.

Desiree took a shaky breath and nodded, even though there was still doubt. Desiree looked to Carlisle once more, as she forced herself to not be afraid. But the way her mind thought of the sentiment, it only made her fear more. Desiree forced back the intimidating thoughts that flowed through her mind, and thought of what Esme told her; There's nothing she should be afraid of.

Over and over Desiree repeated those words, in her efforts to overcome her fears. And for some odd reason, she already knew that the kind doctor and his sons wouldn't hurt her. But she still couldn't find the will to truly believe it. An assuaging smile lightened Carlisle's face, making some of Desiree's fear subdued.

"Esme's right, sweetheart. You have nothing to fear of. There's no need for you to hide or be afraid, you're safe here." Carlisle told the child with a soft and soothing tone, he always used when he was comforting his adult or child patients fears or worries.

Desiree let the words sink in. Did he really mean that? She repeated the words again in her head. Desiree paid close attention to what he said. Carlisle, not just any regular person. But a man. A man had just told her, he wasn't going to hurt her. She could tell he hasn't lying, Desiree notice how much sincere and care were in his words. There was no bitterness or sarcasm; just love.

After a long moment she gave him a shaking nod. Carlisle smiled affectionately at the little girl. He was pleased that she believed his words. Carlisle understood that Desiree wouldn't trust him that quickly, but at least they got somewhere. He knew it wouldn't take long for the little girl to love him, perhaps a week or two. But yet the process would be worthwhile in the end.

Esme then decided it was time to start dinner, so she brought Desiree with her to the kitchen. While Carlisle put his things away. Not shortly after that, the Cullen children arrived home from school.

Being extremely careful, Emmett entered the house staidly. Since what happened the night before, Emmett felt extremely penitent. He never did it deliberately, and everyone knew that, the only thing he wanted was to met his little sister. Emmett had always had bad habit of thinking impulsively. Which made himself feel self-condemnation, so he stayed back, not wanting to scare her again.

Alice was the first through the door, too eager to see her sister again.

"Desy!" Alice sang as she skipped into the kitchen. She collided onto her knees in front of Desiree, and hugged her in her excitement. Desiree tensed in Alice's small, cold arms. Not that she didn't like it or was afraid, she was just surprised. Desiree couldn't even think when the last time shes been hugged, but clearly remember the enjoyment of it.

Desiree hugged Alice back timidly, surprising both Alice and Esme.

"Did you miss me?" Alice asked joyously, as she pulled back and stood. Desiree beamed at Alice and nodded. "Yeah." She replied to her happily, making Alice smile.

"So did I!" Alice declared jubilantly, as she bounced on the ball on her feet. The way Alice acted, in her happy; bouncy-like way. Made Desiree smile. She always wanted a best friend, and she now had one, which made her very happy. But Desiree thought of Alice more as a sister, and the same for Rosalie.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Alice questioned, she too wanted to spent time with the little girl. Desiree eyes brightened with excitement at the idea. "Okay." She agreed assuredly, and took Alice's outreached hand and followed her to the family room.

Esme watched the two girls leave with a smile, she was glad Desiree was trusting without hesitation.

"Mom?" Asked Emmett as he entered the room, when he absolutely sure that Desiree wasn't there.

"What is it, dear?" Esme inquired. Emmett walked over to the counter and leaned over it, resting his chin on his knuckles. He stared down at what Esme was cooking, his face deep in thought.

"Is it.. Is it possible for me to meet Desiree?" Emmett finally spoke. His voice nervous and hopeful.

Esme met her sons pleading eyes. "Of course you can, Emmett. You just have to be careful." Esme allowed her son gently.

"I_ promise _I won't scare her this time." Emmett vowed as he put up one hand. "It's not you in general shes afraid of. It's you're massive size, obviously Desiree's going to think you're going to hurt her." Rosalie piped up, as she overheard the conversation.

"But I'm not." Emmett defended thoughtlessly, with a sad frown.

"I know you do, but Desiree doesn't. That's the problem, we have to convince her that." Rosalie explained to her husband gently.

Emmett nodded surely. There was a silence that followed her words. They heard Alice ask what Desiree's favorite Disney movie was, her reply was sheepish, Desiree never saw any Disney movies before.

"What kid wasn't watched any Disney movies?" Emmett whispered with shock, followed by a soft growl. "What else has this sick bastard done to her? He practically took her whole childhood away." Emmett snarled in disgust, his brotherly protection getting the best of him.

"What's done is done, shes safe and away from that life now. That's all that matters." Esme told her son quietly, no longer wanting to think of the terrible things that man did to her little girl.

Emmett didn't ague against it, he simply let the discussion drop. However that still didn't make him any less angry. "Can we see her now?" Emmett asked suddenly, looking at his mate.

Rosalie nodded in approval. Just as Emmett began to walk away with Rose, Esme grabbed his hand. Emmett turned around and met his mothers eyes. "Emmett, _please_ be careful." She warned pleadingly.

Her son patted her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry, mom. Rose's with me, if worse comes to worse, you'll be there."

Esme nodded her head, and watched her children leave. Rosalie entered the family room with Emmett in hand, they watched as Desiree gape at the television. She finally decided on Homeward Bound, Alice was considering her to choose a Disney princess movie, but evaluation was wrong.

"Desiree?" Rosalie called out gently.

Desiree perked up at her name being called. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she spotted the bulky man, with dark curly hair, holding Rosalie's hand.

Desiree remembered seeing him yesterday, the terror in her increased. Desiree knew he was going to hit, just by the monstrous size of him, and she knew it would hurt incredibly. Desiree squeezed her eyes shut and trembled in fright, followed by a soft whimper.

"Oh, oh sweetie. It's okay, his not going to hurt you." Alice said quickly in efforts to comfort the child, as she gently wrapped her arms around her shoulder. Desiree shook her head firmly into Alice's shoulder.

"He-e was going-g to hit." Desiree stammered in a quiet voice. "No his not." Alice disagreed gently.

Desiree peeked at Emmett and grew scared again. "Please don't hit me..." Desiree pleaded to him tearfully. Emmett's eyes grew wide with shock. "I'm not going to hurt you." Emmett assured softly, as he took a step towards her.

Desiree cringed away from him and tears welled in her eyes. "Please not cry," Emmett begged sadly, as he saw her tears.

He quickly looked at Edward; who was sitting across the room with Jasper, observing the scene mournfully.

_What do I do? _Emmett asked him in panic.

"Just introduce yourself, that's what we did." Edward recommended him, speak far to low for humans to hear.

Emmett nodded one fast jerk and turned back to the scared child. "My names Emmett." He informed gently, keeping his voice soft.

Desiree stared widely at him. "Hi-i." She tremblingly whispered. Emmett smiled happily, at least she spoke to him.

"We should go," Rosalie decided softly. She began to worry that Emmett may be overwhelming her to much. "Will try again tomorrow." Rosalie added for her family to hear, and took Emmett back upstairs. He waved and smile gently at Desiree before leaving, she waved back nervously.

Esme declared that dinner was ready and let Desiree eat on the couch while she watched the rest of her movie. After finishing, Esme brought Desiree up to bed, Doing the exact same routine as last night. She tucked the little girl all snug, and smiled lovingly at her.

"Goodnight, baby." She cooed softly and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Esme." Desiree said ever so softly. "I'll see you in the morning." She promised, as she left her bedside. Esme flicked off the lights and left it open a crack, just like last night.

Desiree turned onto her side and snuggled deeper in her covers, as she hugged Scruffy. A sigh of bliss came from her lips, and closed her eyes. No longer feeling afraid to sleep. Her sleep was peaceful, and then a unpleasant thing preyed upon her once pleasant dream. Making her wake with a scream of terror.

* * *

**A/N: Btw if you guys don't know what song Desiree was singing it was "Safe and Sound"by Taylor Swift. I though it fit her life perfectly, I always imagine her mother singing this to her. And also this song does not exist in my story, just so you know. **


	7. Between good and evil

**Hello! Luckily, today was a snow day so I finally got a chance to finish this chapter. (Yeah, I know. A snow day in April. It's just a part of living in Canada :P) Anyways, thank you my lovely's for your reviews, follows/favs. it makes my day :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_She stood in a bright green meadow, with brightly colored flowers of many kinds, scattered all over the place. The wind blew around her in a warm caress, and earth beneath her bare soles felt like she was upon a fluffy cloud. All in the surrounding were beautiful butterflies, which they brushed against Desiree. A squeal of delightful laughter escaped her, as the little creatures tickled her playfully. Desiree giggled merrily as she whirled, in a dance like motion with the butterflies. The butterflies began to depart and drifted gracefully away from her, Desiree stopped her dance and chased after her little friends, it didn't seem as they were abandoning her; it was more as leading her to something, or someone.. _

_The butterflies came to a stop, Desiree did as well. She gave them a questioning look, why have they stopped? She was having a good time. It wasn't until she figured out were they led her to, she then understood. A few feet away stood a graceful figure._

_Desiree squint her eyes, the suns raise made it hard to make out who it was. Just as she was about to give up, the bright light mellowed. She gasped ever so softly. "Mommy?" Gaping at the woman who stood only a few feet away. The angels ocean blue eyes met the child's, they lightened with recognition._

_"Desiree." She breathed angelically, and she opened her arms. _

_Desiree pulled herself from her shock, and broke into a run. Desiree ran at her as fast as she was able, she collided into her mother with such force it would have hurt. Amanda scooped her up into her arms and held her close. Desiree hugged her as tightly as she could, never letting go. ever. _

_Desiree stared into her eyes, her mothers face was nothing but lovely, she didn't look sad or pained, just happy. Perhaps it was heaven. "Oh mommy," Desiree cried happily into her mother shoulder. "I missed you so much."_

_Amanda held her daughter tighter, and rocked her back and forth. "So did I, baby. So much." She cooed softly in her ear. _

_Desiree pulled back and looked at her. "Why did you have to go?" She asked. Amanda stared back at her, unsure on what to say. Then an idea came to mind. _

_"Sometimes things happen for a reason, baby. Even when we don't understand those reasons, we must except it. Good things fall apart so better things can fall together. It may be confusing and scary now, but it will all make perfect sense someday, I promise, darling." Amanda told her daughter sincerely. _

_Desiree nodded, believing her mothers wise words. _

_"But I feel so alone." She whispered._

_Amanda stroked her hair. "I know, sweetie. I'm always with you, even when you don't see me. I'm always here, in you're heart." She said and placed her hand over Desiree's heart._

_A sudden gust of wind blew towards them, strong and cold. Desiree shivered and watched as her mothers facial expression changed from happy to worried. Black storm clouds crept towards them, absorbing the happy blue skies. And the beautiful green grass turned dead._

_Amanda stared blankly ahead of her, her eyes anxious. "Mommy, whats going on?" Desiree asked. _

_"You must go." Amanda proclaim abruptly, not taking her eyes off of what was in front of her._

_"What?!" Desiree cried in panic. "No! I'm not leaving, I just got to see you again." She said with a firm shake of her head. _

_"This isn't a request, Desiree. You must go now." Her mother ordered crucially. She tried to place the child on the ground, but Desiree protested. "Mommy please! Don't leave me!" She pleaded and clung to her mother._

_Amanda shook her head, obviously Desiree didn't understand her urgency. "But you must. Go now, Desiree. Please." She begged of her daughter, trying again to get her off. Again, Desiree shook her head in protest. _

_Before Amanda could argue a figure appeared in the far distant. She put herself in front of Desiree as if to shield her. "Mommy?-" She began to ask. Her mother hushed her and said to be silent. Desiree obeyed, and peeked around her mothers leg and stared at the figure._

_It came closer, to fast for the eye to see, it seemed as if it had teleported. Desiree froze as she recognized the figure, It was Dan; her father._

_His eyes were a coal black and when he smiled cunningly, his teeth were sharp and pointed. He appeared to be some sort of demon. Desiree cringed away in fear and clenched her mother leg._

_He laughed at her, his tone deep and demonic. "Well, look who we have here." Dan remarked in the same evil tone, as he walked around them slyly, eying Desiree closely._

_"Dan, I would suggest that you leave." Amanda warned coldly, never taking her glare away from him._

_Dan stopped hastily, tilting his head to one side curiously. "Why? I've just got here after all," He reminded sinfully, he stared at the frightened child and grinned._

_"You think I'm going to hurt your precious little angel, don't you?" He challenged tauntingly, meeting Amanda's eyes again._

_"Leave." She demanded forcefully. She took a vigorous step forward, defending her ground._

_The man laughed again and in one swift move Amanda was on the ground, leaving Desiree defenseless. She tired to move, but it felt like her feet were glued to the ground beneath her. He smirked and walked past her._

_"No!" Desiree shrieked as her father approached her mother. "Don't hurt her!" She cried, watching helplessly as her devilish father towered over the fallen angel._

_"Please!" Desiree screamed pleadingly. Her voice wasn't loud enough._

_Dan lifted his hand, it was all in slow motion. _

_Desiree tried to look away, however she couldn't, her eyes were forced to stare at her mother. Dan's hand came down and hit Amanda with such strength, her body dispersed into a pile of ashes. _

_Desiree gasped, but no sound came out. She finally freed herself from the unbreakable substance that held her feet and ran to her deceased mother. Desiree dropped to her knees in front of her mothers remains._

_"Mommy-y?" Desiree uttered in a shaky voice._

_"Mommy!" She cried out. Desiree scooped up the ashes in her hands and clenched the._

_"Mommy!" Desiree yowled. She began to sob, and then began to wail. Desiree called for her mother countless of times, still her mother didn't respond or even return. She slowly lifted her head and stared up at the black sky, the rain pouring down her fragile face. She opened her mouth and screamed._

Desiree's frightened screams filled the quiet house. The Cullen's all froze in a statue-like immobility. Another high-pitch shriek rang out, bringing them from their moment of stress. It wasn't even half of a second for them to react to the scream, and Esme was already halfway up the stairwell with Carlisle close behind. Esme entered the room with no hesitation and fled to her child's aid, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Before she could lay a hand on Desiree, Carlisle shook his head. "We must be careful, shes having a night terror. It can be very dangerous if we try and wake her." He warned.

Esme nodded tearfully and watched in horror as the child thrashed from side to side. Desiree screamed again, and turned quickly into sobs. Esme sighed with relief that her daughter was okay.

"Shh, baby. You're alright, I'm right here. Your safe." She soothed and gently reached to touch her.

Desiree jolted away and yelped in alarm, her wide eyes staring at her in bewilderment. "Oh sweetie," Esme cooed. "It's okay, it's just me." Tears trickled down her fragile cheek.

Esme couldn't stand to see her daughter in such misery, she reached out and brought the frightened child onto her lap and held her as tightly as she dared. "E-Esme..." Desiree whimpered sadly and threw her arms around her neck and began to sob against her shoulder.

"Shhh, darling. You're safe. I've got you now. I'm here... I'm here." Esme murmured softly to her, as she rocked the child in her arms as she continued to weep.

The vampire teens stood in the doorway watching helplessly. Jasper's eyes were agonized at the powerful amount of emotion that hit him, Edward grimaced at his thoughts. He tried to read the little girls thoughts and again, nothing. Edward growled quietly in frustration, and then looked to his brother.

"What is she feeling?"

Jasper took an unnecessary breath, "frightened, mournful, provoked, inconsolable, numb, overwhelmed..." He listed.

A sudden emotion of understanding wavered from Edward, Jasper looked at him questioningly. "What? Can you read her?" He asked. Edward shook his head. "No, but you're gift gives me an understanding on what at least what her dream was about," He explained, his eyes deep in ponder.

"Her father provoked her... Something about her mother?" Edward mused as he tried to understand Desiree's emotions from Jasper, so he could get a better grasp on her thoughts. Edwards eyes widened "He killed her." He whispered in horror.

"That's quite a drastic dream for a little girl her age to undertake. And from her emotions, it was visual and realistic." Jasper noted sadly, Edward nodded in agreement.

"Jasper?" Asked Alice softly. Jasper looked at his tiny mate, who was staring at him with a pained expression.

"Can you help her?" She gestured to the crying child, Jasper looked to the little girl weeping in his mothers arms. Esme looked at him helplessly, however she smiled encouragingly. He hated seeing his mother suffer, and his little sister.

"You can do it, Jasper." Alice believed, giving his hand a loving squeeze. Jasper nodded stiffly, accepting the wave of love and comfort from his wife. Taking a careful step forward he let out a wave of calm and devotion towards the distressed little girl, letting it wash over her grief and feelings of dismay.

Desiree relaxed into Esme's arm, sighing both blissfully and tiredly. "There," Esme soothed. "You're okay." And lovingly she fondled Desiree's hair with a gently hand. Desiree nuzzled her cheek against Esme's blouse sleepily and yawned.

"You should go back to bed, sweetheart." Esme implied softly. Desiree's droopy eyes widened, she shook her head quickly. Esme saw the dread in her daughters intense blue eyes, she smiled soothingly in her attempt to ease her worries.

"Whats wrong, sweetie? Why don't you want to go to sleep?" Esme asked gently. She already knew the reason behind her fear to sleep, but Esme felt the need to ask.

Desiree looked down sheepishly. "I don't want to see _him_ again." She mumbled, dread leaking in her voice.

"Who, baby?" Esme coaxed softly. Carlisle realized were the conversation was going, he knew Desiree would be too nervous to speak about her dream or perhaps her past, in front of his children and himself included. He silently stood from were he sat on the edge of the bed and left the room unnoticed, and encouraged that his children follow. Alice gave one sad glance to her little sister, before taking Jasper's hand and leaving her mother to take care of the little girl.

"You can tell me, darling. It's just me." Esme encouraged her to speak.

"_D-Daddy.._" Desiree whispered tremblingly, a violent shudder rattling her small frame. "Oh, baby girl." Esme cooed agonizingly and drew the trembling girl into her arms.

"H-He killed _mommy_." The little girl whimpered brokenly, while she aimlessly pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

Esme stared with shock and horror, Her heart ached for the child. How could someone as young as her have to envision something as traumatizing like that? Esme didn't want to know or even think about it. If she could sleep again, Esme would have dreamed the nightmare for her.

"Shh, it's okay. It was only a bad dream, darling. Just a dream." She hushed softly, while Desiree cried on her shoulder.

"But-But he hit her! I saw it, he w-wouldn't stop.." Desiree protested, trailing off into tears again. "Shh shhh," Esme soothed, delicately stroking her hair as she rocked Desiree gently in her arms while she cried.

"It was only a dream, honey. It wasn't real. You're okay." She repeated gently. Desiree sniffled, letting herself believe in Esme's words. Slowly reality came pouring back, as Desiree calmed. Her adrenaline fading away, tiredness taking it place.

"I'm tired." Desiree conceded softly. Esme smiled tenderly, and helped get her get settled. "Esme?" Desiree peeped, watching as she tucked her in.

"Yes, dear?" Esme said, giving her devoted attention. She watched as her cheeks turned a light pink in embarrassment.

"Can..Can you stay with me?" Desiree asked hesitantly, her voice sheepish. A warm smile tugged at Esme's lips. "Of course I will, darling." She said lovingly, making the little girl beam.

Esme got onto the bed and laid down beside her, opening her arms encouraging to Desiree. She scooted closer and laid in Esme's welcoming arms, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, baby." Esme whispered into her hair.

Desiree snuggled closer into her side and very softly said. "I love you too, Esme." Esme's heart swelled at that, she held her new daughter tighter and kissed her hair. She began to hum softly and soon enough Desiree was fast asleep, a peaceful smiled on her face.


	8. An angel made of stone

**Hey, guys. I'm so terribly sorry for long wait. Life just keeps getting in the way every time I try to update. No, I haven't ditched the story, I would _never _****do that to you guys. But anyways, here's a new chapter for you all. I hope that I can update some time next week, until then. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes, thank you. Goodbye." Esme said politely to the man on the other end of the phone.

It had been a week since the Cullen's adopted the troubled little girl and already they consider her as a part of the family, even though she was still frightened and nervous around them. Desiree wasn't as scared of Carlisle anymore, by now she expected that he would hit her, but he didn't. He just showed love and understanding towards her, the trust between them began to develop. Desiree stayed away from three boys, specially Emmett. She didn't know if she could trust them yet, even though they were never hostile towards her. And for Esme, Alice and Rosalie. She trusted them fully, not just that but she loved them. She consider the two girls as her sisters and Esme as her mother. Desiree wanted to call Esme her mommy and then she thought that her own mother would be sad and angry with the idea.

Carlisle raised his head from the medical journal he was reading, and watch his wife closely as she hung up the phone. Esme caught him looking at her inquisitively, she smiled meekly. "They said Amanda's new memorial monument was finished today." Esme informed him somberly.

Carlisle smiled soothingly and placed the book aside. "That's wonderful, _amore. _Desiree will be elated about this." He idolized.

Esme and Carlisle discussed and suggested that they would give Desiree's mother a proper memorial monument after they found how grief-stricken Desiree was after her nightmare. Doing some research they discovered her deceased, abusive boyfriend had carelessly cremated her after her death and left the urn to collect dust on a shelve. Fortunately after his unidentified death, police gathered her urn and past it over to the local funeral home.

"I'm just concerned that this may overwhelm her." Esme said worriedly with a frown. After Desiree's night terror, the dream left her petrified, even days afterward. She wouldn't sleep without Esme with her, afraid that the monstrous phantom of her father would return in her dreams.

Carlisle opened his arms to his mate, Esme walked over and sat in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed wearyingly, Carlisle brushed away some of her curls and kissed her temple softly. "This will be good for her, darling. Desiree never got the chance to properly grieve over her mother." He explained honestly.

"You're right, she wasn't," She clarified with a sad nod. "I'll tell her today. And if shes up for it, we'll take her tomorrow." Esme decided after a moment of thinking, Carlisle nodded agreeably.

Later that evening when Desiree finished eating her supper, Esme decided it would be a good time to tell her about her plan. "Desiree?" Esme said as she sat beside her at the table.

Desiree's perk her head up. "Yes?" Esme then didn't know how start on the serious topic, how was she going to make it easier for a six year old to understand? "I was thinking, sweetie. Since you didn't go to you're mommy's funeral, would you like to go see her tombstone?" Esme asked carefully, hoping that she would understand.

Desiree stared at Esme in confusion and to her surprise, fear. "Whats a funeral?" She asked slowly, uneasiness masking her tone.

Esme thought her question over carefully, thinking how to explain it in a way that she would understand. "A funeral is a time when friends and families get together to say goodbye and remember someone who died." Esme explained to the little girl gently.

She nodded her head slowly understandingly. "My mommy died too." Desiree admitted quietly.

Esme's heart ached for the little girl. She took her tiny hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I know, baby. That's whats a funerals for, to remember and say goodbye to her." Esme said softly.

"I want to say goodbye to her." Desiree decided boldly, looking up from her lap.

Esme smiled tenderly at her braveness, she knew how much this meant to her. "And you can, darling. Would you like to go tomorrow? We can get her some pretty flowers to put on her grave." She asked.

Desiree bit her lip and nodded. "Okay." She agreed, looking down again. Desiree didn't want to show her true fear, in reality she didn't want to say goodbye to her mother. Desiree was still trying to understand the word; dead. For a young girl her age it was hard to grasp the concept.

After their conversation Esme took Desiree to bed. The next morning was just the same as it ended the night before. Desiree seemed to be quieter and quite anxious. Her eyes had dark rings under them from her lack of sleep, she was thinking to much about what was happening in the tomorrows events, it had her on edge. And she barely ate breakfast ether, claiming that she wasn't that hungry due to the nervousness she felt.

Before leaving to school, Alice and Rosalie wished Desiree good luck and promised that everything was going to be okay, and Desiree believed them, they were her sisters after all. When the rest left for school, Esme send Desiree upstairs to get dressed. She didn't offer her help this time and simply gave the child a warm outfit to keep out the bitter October air.

After dressed they went back to the front foyer were Carlisle was waiting patiently, he wore a gentle smile. And watched quietly as Esme helped Desiree put on her shoes and jacket. "Are you ready to go, sweetie?" She asked softly.

Desiree took a deep breath and nodded bravely. Esme smiled and brushed away her hair off her forehead and place a kiss there. Desiree came forward and wrapped her arms around Esme's neck, burying her face into her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart." She whispered to the child and hugged her tightly before letting her go.

"Shall we go?" Carlisle asked quietly, Esme stood to her feet and nodded. He smiled and held the door open for the two.

Desiree shivered a little at how cold it was outside, it was mid October and all the leafs have fallen in a colorful array of reds, yellows, oranges and browns from the trees above. Esme helped Desiree into her booster seat and then went to get into the passenger seat beside her husband.

The drive up to Desiree's hometown in Keizer Oregon was almost a two hour drive from Oakridge, but due to the Cullen's skillful driving it would take under an hour. During the drive Desiree was quiet as stared out the window, watching the trees pass by in a green blur, she was trying very hard to keep her mind off of where they were going.

The Mercedes pulled into the empty parking lot after the hour trip. Carlisle shut off the engine, sitting for a second, and endured the silents.

Esme turned to look at her husband, her expression hesitant, He gave her a silent nod of approval. Taking an unnecessary breath, Esme opened the door. She walked to Desiree's door and opened it for her, the little girl stepped out and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling insecure.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Esme offered, seeing the timidness in her eyes. "I want to see her." Desiree whispered absently, staring at the cemetery ahead of her.

Esme nodded and offered her hand, Desiree took it immediately, gripping it as hard as she could. She found Carlisle on her other side, he smiled down at her soothingly and extended his own hand for the child to hold. Desiree looked at him timidly, taking a deep breath she took his hand. It felt gentle and oddly comforting. Carlisle's smile widened, his eyes sparkling proudly at her process. Desiree looked away shyly, her cheeks flushing red.

She was put out of her thoughts when Esme gentle tugged on her hand and said they were going now. The fear began to rise in her throat as they neared her mothers grave, the cemetery gave Desiree the jitters. She wondered if ghosts came to life and haunted the cemetery at night, the thought just made her more uneasy, so she put it aside.

Their pace started to slow as they neared the grave, it was a statue of an angel, which was rested under an old oak tree. It was Esme's idea to give Amanda an statue of an angel, rather then a regular grave marker, the deceased mother deserved so much more then she was accounted for. Even without knowing her Carlisle and Esme knew Amanda was a wonderful caring mother to the little girl and they respected her because of that.

Desiree looked at the grave with wide eyes, half of fear and amazement. Esme pulled out the flowers she bought and knelt in front of Desiree. "Desiree, these flowers are for your mommy. their pink Carnations, do you know what they mean?" Esme asked.

Desiree shook her head, no. "They mean are meant specially for mommies, children give them to their mommies to show their love." She related softly, knowing how much the little girl loved her mother. A tiny smile twitched at Desiree's lips, as Esme handed her the bundle of flowers. She held them with great care.

"Thank you." She peeped quietly, staring down at Carnations with appreciation. "Your welcome, baby."

Desiree looked back at the statue, feeling helpless, she didn't know what to do or perhaps she was just afraid. "Go on, sweetheart. It's alright, there nothing to be afraid of. Me and Carlisle will be right here, we won't leave you." Esme promised with encouragement, taking her small hand in hers.

Desiree nodded silently and accepted her comforting words, and the kiss on her forehead. She took a deep breath and walked hesitantly towards the stone angel, she stopped a few feet away. Desiree studied it closely, the angel looked a lot like her mother, and the small little girl she held looked like her, they also had a smile of content on their stone facials. They seemed to be happy, at ease, they didn't look scared or pained, perhaps they were angels.

"Mommy," Desiree said softly, as if her mother was right there with her. "I got you these pretty pink flowers. Esme said they their for mommies," She explained as took a brave step forward, and continued to talk.

"Daddy went to heaven too, so he can't hurt me anymore. I hope he isn't mean to you like before." Desiree took another step. "And this nice lady took me to a new family, the Cullen's. I have two sisters now, their Alice and Rosalie, their really pretty and nice. And Esme is like you, mommy. Shes really really nice, she said she loves me and she won't let anyone hurt me like daddy. Just like you said,"

Desiree chatter on about how much she loves her new family and how no one hurts her anymore. She promised her mother that she was safe, so she didn't have to worry so much over her.

After a few minutes of talking to the statue who Desiree thinks as her, she gently placed the flowers on the shiny plate with words of love and respect to her mother. "I'll miss you mommy, I will love you forever and ever." Desiree whispered the vow she said to her mother before she past away.

Esme watched remorsefully, her still heart throbbed in her daughters grief. The back of her eyelids burned for the tears she could no longer shed. Carlisle felt the same way, he felt choked up like Esme was with the little girls speech, it was very endearing. If Desiree weren't so afraid of him, she would be in his loving embrace.

"May god bliss her soul." Carlisle prayed softly, bowing his head in respect and gave Esme's hand a squeeze as he heard her say her respects.

Desiree stood back away from the concrete angel and she stared at it tearfully. The sudden emotion of grief and loss hit her like a freight train. Her knees shook and gave out, hitting the soft soil beneath her. A gasping, shaking breath escaped her lips, as the tears came steaming down her cheek.

"Why-y did you ha-ave to go?" Desiree cried pleadingly, as if she was expecting the statue to answer.

Her bottom lip trembled and the little girl began to cry at awareness that her mother was really gone, and that she was never coming back.

Esme frowned deeply and went to comfort the child, Carlisle grasped her hand to stop her. She turned around and gave him a look of worry and confusion. Carlisle shook his head gently. "We need to let her mourn." He told her softly.

Esme nodded sadly and let Carlisle hold her as they watch the child somberly. Desiree's crying picked up and turned into painful sobs, every teardrop was like a waterfall.

The suffering from Desiree was to much for her to handle, Esme pulled herself from her husbands embrace and went to console the child, Carlisle followed in suit. "Oh, baby," Esme cooed remorsefully, as she sat beside her.

"Shhh. You're okay." She hushed softly, gently rubbing her back. Desiree sobbed louder, paining the two of them. Esme lifted the little girl onto her lap, Desiree clung to her tightly and cried against her shoulder.

"I've got you now, darling. You're alright." Esme promised, as she rocked her in her arms. "Why'd she have to go?" Desiree muttered into Esme shoulder, repeating the question again.

Esme sighed and looked to her husband for help. Carlisle being a doctor, he was use to delivering bad news to patients and knew more about the cause of Amanda's death then she did.

Carlisle came forward and knelt beside the two, putting his hand gently on the child's back. Desiree shuddered at the touch, but peeked at him from under her eyelashes timidly.

"You're mother was very sick, sweetheart," Carlisle confirmed her mournfully.

Desiree flinched at the words, the reality of her mothers death made her heart ache. Tears surged from her eyes, lip quivering, she sobbed into Esme's shoulder. Carlisle rubbed her small back soothingly, as Esme comforted her.

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye! I still need her! I want her back..." Desiree exclaimed through her tears, her tiny hand clenching at Esme's jacket fiercely.

"I know you do, baby," Esme cooed into her hair with understanding.

"We don't have control over losing someone we love, there's nothing we can do to stop it. Sometimes these things are meant to be, they were meant to happen."

Desiree pondered over her words for a moment, more tears fell as she accept the truth. Even though it hurt to talk or hear about it, it made her feel good to let things like these off her chest.

"Even though your mothers gone, she'll always be with you in your heart and memory." Esme said earnestly and held the child closer as she started to cry again. "Just let it all out, darling." She murmured, and cry she did.

The clouds above grew darker as time worn on, the the hint scent of rain that masked the air. Droplets began to fall lightly, barely noticeable. All the sadness, pain and grief in the atmosphere seemed to ease, as the angels appeared to be crying away the tension.

The grief-stricken child laid against Esme, feeling drained and lifeless from weeping. "Let's go home, sweetheart. It's starting to rain." Esme said softly, feeling just as weary.

Desiree closed her eyes, one single tear rolled down her cheek, she nodded absently. Esme helped her to her feet.

Desiree legs felt empty and motionless, she couldn't find the strength to move them, it was like someone tied bricks to her feet. Her legs shook and gave out, Esme caught her, frowning worriedly.

"I'll take her." Carlisle offered quietly, his arms outreached. "You don't have too, Carlisle. I can carry her." Esme insisted kindly.

Carlisle shook his head, and held his arms out again. Esme had been so busy the past week taking care of the little girl, she never got to have break, it made Carlisle feel useless. Besides the point, he wanted to gain the child's trust. "Alright." Esme agreed softly, and turned back to the girl in her arms.

"Carlisle's going to carry you back to the car, sweetie. Okay?" Esme told her gently. Desiree's eyes brightened with fear and shook her head tearfully.

"It's okay, darling. Carlisle won't hurt you, I promise." Esme soothed. Desiree looked up at him fearfully, he smiled reassuringly, and reached down to pick her up. Desiree whimpered and buried her face into Esme's shoulder.

"It's alright, honey. I won't hurt you."

It wasn't Esme that assured her this time, it was Carlisle. He was knelt in front of her, his eyes were sad, but mostly compassionate. His voice was soft and honest.

Desiree felt a weird tingle like feeling, it was warm and fuzzy. She found his soothing words comforting. But still, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Carlisle reached out to pick her again, Desiree let him this time.

With slow and careful movements, his slipped his hands under her underarms and hoisted her into his arms with ease. Carlisle's arms were strong and secure, they way he held her against him in such a protective, caring manner made Desiree feel safe. She eased in his arms, her head feeling heavy from crying, unthinkingly she rested it against his shoulder.

She could feel Carlisle's hand gently rub her back in a comforting way, it felt nice. The calming gesture made Desiree's eyes droop tiredly, she fought to keep her eyes. But her exhaustion won her over, and once her eyes were closed they never opened again.

Desiree felt herself being lowered, and immediately she panicked. "Shh," A voice hushed her gently. "Your okay. Just close your eyes, sweetheart." Desiree obeyed, and suddenly she was placed on a soft surface.

An arm wrapped around her, they were loving and gentle. It was Esme. Desiree stirred and whimpered, a gentle hand stroked her hair, she calmed and fell back to sleep.

The ride back to Oakridge was quiet, except for the purr of the Mercedes and Desiree's soft breathing and heart beat. Carlisle looked through the rear view mirror and smiled softly at the sight of the little girl curled into his wife's side, her face was peaceful as she slept in Esme's arms. The same was with Esme, although there was a hint of pain in her eyes. It hurt her to see her little girl cry.

Carlisle turned back to the road, watching the rain pour down the windshield. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, he was so proud of Desiree's process. Carlisle knew how hard it was for her to be held by a man, whose she thought all her life would hurt her like her own father had. It was a big step for her, and encouraging one too. It warmed his soul knowing that the child was beginning to trust him.

The rain diminished to a light drizzle as they pulled into the long driveway. Carlisle carried Desiree inside, who was still fast asleep against his shoulder, while Esme tugged off her shoes and coat.

"Lets take her upstairs, I'm sure shes worn out from today's events." Esme suggest quietly. Carlisle nodded and followed her upstairs to Desiree's bedroom.

He carefully placed her on the bed, while Esme went to the dresser to get some pajamas for her to wear. Esme came back and looked hesitantly at the sleeping child, she was not only afraid of waking her, but seeing the marks left behind from her abuser, she was praying Carlisle was wrong.

Slowly and with care, Esme lifted Desiree's shirt. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. Faint bruises and scars covered the frail child. The familiar tingle burned behind Esme's eyelids, she fought back the urge to sob. "Carlisle," She choked horrified, turning to find him beside her, his eyes were blazing furiously.

"I know, _amore_. I know, it's going to be alright." He voice was calm, however there was an edge to it. Inside he was fuming with pure rage, how dare this heinous man lay a hand on this little girl,_ his_ little girl.

"Can you remove her pants, while I go get my bag?" Carlisle asked, finally tearing his eyes off the child. Esme nodded decisively and did what her husband instructed.

Carlisle took his time so he could calm himself down When he returned he did an exam on Desiree. He gentle probed her arms, legs, head. When he went to examine her chest he frowned. Desiree's ribs were the most bruised, It made Carlisle see red again at the mere thought of her father kicking her.

"She'll be alright, Desiree wasn't critically injured besides maybe her ribs. But generally she'll be just fine, her bruises will fad on their own." He stated somberly, watching the child again with eyes of sympathy.

"My poor baby," Esme cooed, reaching out to stroke the little girls hair. "She didn't deserve any of this."

Carlisle sighed remorsefully and squeezed her shoulders. "Yes, no child deserves to be treated cruelly in such a vile manner." He agreed and then thought how harrowing it was for the little girl to have to sustain such a gruesome past.


End file.
